My Other Half
by beautifulxlife
Summary: Bridgette could never imagine herself falling for a guy like Geoff. In her words he's too cocky for her to deal with, he's cute, popular, charming...anyway, she wouldn't fall for a guy like him in a million years! Well...maybe a million is too long.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back :)**

**Hey everyone, for those of you who don't know me and are unfamiliar with my writing my name is Johnna!**

**And this is my, what? FOURTH FANFICTION? =D I have two other stories called**

**Bless The Broken Road**

**and **

**Chasing You**

**and my very first FF was a TDI roleplay :)**

**If you feel like it, check those out some other time!**

**I'm so excited to be writing again! i've been really careful with this one and drafting it out in my notebooks and rereading it over and over on my laptop! I hope you all really like it! It's a Bridgette & Geoff one, which I don't think are so common! I wanted to try something a little different, and I hope you all like this fanfic and that it is as successful as my other ones :) Before you start reading I wanted to put a warning and say that this first chapter isn't THAT great and picks up when she's going to school(spoiler? idek..) toward the end. The main focus is Bridgette, and maybe in the future I'll switch to Geoff's POV but for now it's Bridgette's! I promise the story gets better :)  
**

**Enjoy! **

**Leave me feedback and comments on the end! Tell me what YOU want to see in the story and maybe I can incorporate it!  
**

- Bridgette

I keep telling myself things could be worse. I keep telling myself, mom and dad are both really happy, and that's what matters most. But I keep getting sad, and these positive thinking techniques are definitely not working.

Here's the deal. My mom has been a stay at home mom for about thirteen years. When I turned thirteen my mom decided to go back to work, she started as a banker at our local bank. Her boss, Mr. Deluise loved her and decided to promote her. Again…again, and again. Now with her most recent promotion, she would get paid triple her usual and work for a new branch location. It sounds great, right? Lots of money, a bigger bank to work at, and happiness. It all comes with a catch. The _new location_, like I just mentioned.

We were given three months notice. That means only three months to find a new home, located in Sacramento. Three months to _try _to enjoy my summer vacation, and not think about the move that was creeping up on me. Three months to pack up our things and leave Malibu. But, only one day to say goodbye to my beautiful beach.

"Oh look honey! I think our house is the upcoming one of the left!" Mom squealed excitedly to my dad, who had one hand on the steering wheel, the other twisting the radio dial, looking for his beloved Oldies station.

Stuck in my parents blue 2002 station wagon has been less than exciting these past six hours. _Six hours_ with my parents in the car. Can you imagine that? Just imagine being me, a sixteen year old girl stuck with her cheerful parents, while being forced to move away from everything she loved. Sucks, doesn't it?

Don't get me wrong, just because I'm sixteen does _not _mean I'm one of those girls who always whines about being misunderstood. I'm one of the least complex people you will ever meet. Just be kind to nature and hand me a surf board and we would get along great.

My mom has always been my best friend, she is the one person I have always had everything in common with. We are both vegetarians, we love mother nature and always try our best to respect the planet. Reduce, reuse, recycle. Live by it.

My mom even taught me how to surf. Surfing is not just a hobby with me. For me, surfing is a life style. A passion. To me when I get out into my beautiful, blue, ocean, it feels like it is all mine. It feels like if I can ride one wave, all of my problems can be solved easily.

In Malibu my house was on the beach. Beautiful white sand, the most gorgeous ocean you will ever lay your eyes on, and tall palm trees everywhere. If you could design my perfect heaven, it would totally be in Malibu.

But, my mom somehow managed to ruin that for me. And now we aren't really speaking. I give one word answers, ignore her when I can. Even riding the waves couldn't help me think this one through. I can't not be mad at her. I've tried, but I can't.

They say time heals all wounds. Well, if that's true, then three months of time obviously is not enough for me. I'm never one to hold grudges. But, when it comes to me and my Malibu, it's personal.

Dad pulled up to the house on the left. Too bad this house couldn't be on the beach. Oh right, we're not in Malibu. We're in Sacramento, the _city_. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance at the new house as dad pulled up into the driveway.

The driveway was a long and smooth black pavement. It led us straight up to the garage door. Dad pulled the key out of the engine, and the car turned off. The noise from our car settled and my parents eagerly got out of the car.

I slowly opened the car door and unlocked my seat belt. I slid out of the car, not bothering to look at the house just yet, and stretched my legs. I leaned on the car, stretching my legs out, it felt good to stretch. We only stopped twice within the six hours.

Dad popped the trunk, as mom hurriedly rushed inside excitedly with the single silver house key. I turned with my eyes shut, facing the house. When I open my eyes I will see a beautiful home. It may not be _my _home, but it's my temporary home. For the next two years. As soon as I graduate when I turn eighteen, I'm going back to Malibu. That's a promise.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at the house. It was just a house. Nothing totally special about it. But there was a big front yard, and from what I can tell; a big back yard too. The grass was green, a beautiful shade of green. And the path walk up to the house was cobblestone. _Swanky._ I thought sarcastically.

It was a cute house, I guess I can say. It was a brick house, but the bricks weren't red or brown they were a nice crème color, something I've only seen in movies or TV shows. There were two windows beside the painted white door. Each window was long and not too wide.

My eyes scaled up the house, and there clearly was an upper story, as there were more windows at the top. They were small square windows, for bedrooms I'm sure. Other than that there was nothing else to the house just yet.

"C'mon Bridge, bring your bags inside." Dad says to me as he walks past me, he held a large black duffle bag which was filled with his cell phone charger, laptop and other electronics that he and my mother share. With his other hand, he rolled a black suitcase behind him.

My parents and I each brought two bags for the car, while the rest of our items were coming in the movers van. My mom thought it would be a fun idea to sell everything and buy new stuff. I panicked when she said that. No way was I ready to get rid of my stuff. Even if it's stuff like the recliner or the couch…it's still _mine_, ya know?

Wordlessly I turn back to the car, and pull out my light blue duffle bag and my purple suit case from the trunk and bring those inside the new house. I'm so out of it; the car ride took a lot out of me. I just hope the movers get here soon, because I could totally use a bed to collapse in right now.

When I stepped into the doorway, on my right was a large empty room, and on my left was another large empty room and our future kitchen; the fridge, oven, and dish washer were already installed. Staring in front of me was a long staircase, my eyes wandered up stairs, and soon after I dropped my bags and started walking up the stairs.

My fingers traced the railing with each step that I took. Mom was upstairs, standing inside of a bathroom that had a white tile floor and light green walls. Interesting colors. The white bathtub looked relaxing enough to sleep in, and the mirror on the wall reflected its presence.

"Nice, huh?" Mom says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, looking over at me.

I shrug. I wish I hated it here. But, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"It's alright, I guess." I cross my arms awkwardly over the stomach of my sweatshirt.

Mom sighs, and steps out of the bathroom. "Honey, I know this is hard for you. But, sometimes change is good. This house is beautiful, and Sacramento is certainly no Malibu, but it's going to be wonderful here, I can just tell." Mom says reassuringly, placing her two hands on my shoulders, smiling down at me.

"You'll start a new school and you'll make new friends. You always do, you're a very confident young lady." Mom continues. I don't feel like talking right now, but what she is saying does make me feel a teensy bit better. She does have a point. Change can be good. But, I still wish I was home.

"I wish I could still ride the waves." I say quietly. Mom drops her hands, and then engulfs me into a warm hug; I could really use one of these right now. I've been needing one for a while, to be honest.

"There are beaches around here. Maybe not right on the beach like before but I'm sure we'll find a beautiful one around here. I promise." Mom says softly to me. I sniff, and try to hold in my tears. I just things were the way they use to be. Mom kisses my cheek.

"Come on, your room is on the left." Mom, puts her arm on my shoulder and we walk to my new room.

Ten days later things are only slightly better. Things are slightly better for a few reasons. Our stuff has arrived and everything has a place. So now my new home is feeling slightly more cozy. Mom and I went shopping and she bought me a new bedspread and comforter for me. It's blue, white, pink and purple stripes, with blue sheets. It's pretty relaxing.

My bed is under a small, perfectly white window in my room, up against the back wall. The window behind my bed is in the shape of an octagon. I love where my bed is, in my old room I wouldn't be able to do this. So I guess this place does have its advantages.

Mom and I also bought a light purple paint color, she and I painted the room together a few days ago. Mom doesn't start work for another few days, the branch gave her a few extra days to get settled in.

Dad has been home too, he's been searching online for a new job. I'm sure he'll have no trouble finding one. Before we moved my dad was a chef for a high-end restaurant called _Chez Hersh_. He didn't mind quitting, he had always spent nights complaining about his stuffy, strict old boss.

Mom bought me blinds for the windows, except for the one behind my bed; it was high enough for no one to look in. And she bought me white curtains, we hung them up yesterday, when we were sure that the paint was dried.

I have a bunch of windows in my room, so light will always filter in. I have two skylights; they're small, the size of boxes on my ceiling. I have the one window behind my bed, and three large windows on the side of my wall.

My room is still pretty empty, I have my old blue shag rug I brought from home, I have it set on the side of my bed, so when I crawl out of my bed my feet will meet something soft in the morning.

I have my bureau next to my closet door, the bureau is full with my clothes. I wanted to fill the bureau first. It was like a favoritism thing…I like the bureau more because it came from home, this closet can wait to be filled. Inside of the closet there is a full length mirror; admittedly that will be useful.

I have a desk also brought from home, that is settled in front of the three windows. It's a homework desk, but right now instead of textbooks covering the desk, I have my laptop on top of it instead. Dad let me use a chair from the kitchen as my desk chair for now.

The rest of the house looks alright. The house fills up a little more each day, and I am getting use to it. Sometimes at night after dinner, I grab my music player and go for sort of long walks to check out the neighborhood, and give myself time to breathe and think.

A lot of the time it works. I come back home feeling a little better about living here. Am I going to like it here? Yeah, maybe. Do I feel better about the fact that I start a new school tomorrow alone? No way.

I need to set my alarm clock for six a.m. My alarm clock is my ipod dock. It's actually really cool; I set my alarm on my ipod and pick a certain song to play and plug it into the dock. Then when the time comes the song comes out through the speakers. It's a lot more satisfying than a stupid repetitive buzzing sound. School starts at seven-thirty and runs until one fifty-five. I have no idea why this new school can't be like my old one, and run normal hours like eight to two. I need that extra half hour, all kids do.

I've thought about what I've wanted to wear for the first day over and over. It's remotely warm here, and I only own two pairs of real jeans, because I practically lived on the beach before and I didn't need them then.

I pulled open the draws of my bureau, I grabbed my pair of white denim shorts and set those on top of my desk. I rummaged through the draws to look for a suitable top to wear. I'm having one of those moments where you go through everything about three times until settling for something. I pull out my white camisole and my loose blue and green plaid shirt. Not exactly dressy for the first day of school, but I don't care so much about impressing anyone. I just have to be myself and survive. And if I make any new friends, well that's a bonus. But, I'm not getting my hopes up just yet.

It takes me about forty-five minutes to get ready in the morning for school. But, for some reason this morning it only took me thirty. I woke right up at the sound of _All Time Low's_ 'Dear Maria Count Me In' playing from my Ipod dock. I let my alarm continue to play as I got up and pulled the silver string to my lamp letting the small light bring out in my room.

I crawled out of bed, and pulled my clothes on. I had showered last night, knowing that if I did this morning I would spend too much time standing under the water. After getting dressed, I glanced at my clock, I had another half hour before having to leave. I pulled the covers over my bed, and took my ipod out of the dock. I took my headphones off my nightstand, and dropped the pair into my green cloth bag.

I sighed, still pretty tired. The sunlight barely filtered into my room. It was so early that the sun wasn't even up yet. I took three strides over to my closet door, opening it up so I could view the mirror. I shook my hair out, and then gathered my hair into a lose pony tail. I slide on a pair of sandals from inside the closet, and take another look at myself.

I don't wear make up. My mom taught me that a little make up is okay every once in a while when going out. But, it's not totally necessary. I like to be all natural anyway. Looking at myself in the mirror I think, _Well, this is as good as it's going to get. _Not caring so much, because I'm fine with my appearance, I shut the door and grab my bag to trudge down stairs.

Mom was awake, and dad I assumed was still asleep. Mom sat at the kitchen table, wearing her blue bathrobe, while skimming pages of the newspaper. She held a cup of tea in one hand. Mom doesn't drink coffee, neither does dad. My dad use to be addicted to it, but like I've said before mom is all natural, so she doesn't do the coffee thing.

"Oh, good morning sweetie." Mom greets, her voice smooth and calming. The sun is shining into the kitchen through the window above the sink. There are no lights on right now, which I don't mind. My eyes get super sensitive to lighting in the morning.

"Morning mom." I mumble, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and pouring myself a cup of tea.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks next.

I place the tea bag inside my mug, and watch it sink in. "Yep." I answer. Mom gets up from her seat, and does a few cat stretches before pushing her chair in.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asks me, walking toward the refrigerator.

"No thanks. I think I'll grab a breakfast bar or something before I head off to school. I don't get so hungry this early in the morning."

"That's true." Mom says stepping back. "I'm going to go wake your father. He offered to drive you to school last night." Mom starts going toward the staircase. I nod my head, and take a seat at the table, taking small slow sips from the mug.

In the morning I wake up and my fingers and toes are always freezing. So when I drink tea it gives me time to wake up and warm up. I took a seat at the table and started waking up a little more and more. I listened to my parents upstairs, my mom gently waking my father, him rolling over pleading for more time to sleep. My mom giggling and giving him, then starting to messing around. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I swear my parents are both teenagers sometimes.

Minutes later, I hear my dad's footsteps jogging down the stairs. My eyes darted from the kitchen clock, to him smoothing down the red collar of his polo shirt. I stood up and dumped the little contents left in my mug down the drain, and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Ready kiddo?" Dad asks me, his voice chipper. Yup, definitely seventeen years old. He grabbed the keys off of the key rack, and swung them around his index finger once.

"Yep." I respond following him out the door.

I felt my stomach tense as dad drove into the school parking lot. I gripped my fingers onto my seat belt. Dad slowed down to the student drop off. "Do you remember you way here?" He asks me.

"Yeah, dad." I answer automatically.

"Because your mom has to work today, she should be getting ready for work now. And I have an interview for one-thirty." I have to walk home today. I make a mental check of the route we took here for my walk home later. I don't mind walking home, except today it's suppose to get super humid later.

"I know dad."

"And the buses never run on the first day of school."

I unlock my door, and look at dad. "I know."

Dad gives me a weak smile as I pull off my seat belt and slide my bag on over my shoulder.

"Have a good first day, pumpkin."

"Thanks dad." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek and let myself out of the car. I start heading toward the building as do the several other kids going in the same direction as me. My first order of business is to find the guidance office to grab my schedule. All the other kids get their schedule's in the mail. Since I'm a transfer student everything gets so much more…_complicated_.

Entering the school, there were kids coming from all directions going to the same door. Everyone seemed to be walking with someone, or reconnecting with an old friend. Way to make me feel more left out. I try to push away these thoughts and focus on walking into the building.

As I zone in on the door, I swear I hear an annoyed female voice from behind me say, "Who is that girl?" For a second I thought she was talking to me. The only thing stopping me from turning around was the response from another annoyed, sounding girl. The second girl scoffed and said, "Who knows. She kind of looks like Kylie McGarth. Remember from grade seven? She left mid semester and like cut all of her hair off or something." My eyes bug out, does that sort of stuff actually happen _here_?

"Oh my god, she _does_. But, Kylie was way skinnier." My face flushes as I swing the door open, hoping I hit one of those girls in the face.

I aimlessly walk through the foyer, not taking note of my surroundings. I'm way to nervous for slow strolls through the new school. Walking out of foyer, into the main hallway there are two ways I can go. The administrative office on my left, and the guidance office on the right. In the center are four doors leading into the cafeteria, where what it looks like most kids wait in the morning.

I turn my head and look over at my three options, unsure where to go. My best bet would be the guidance office or the administrative office. But, what if no one is in there, and I end up looking like an idiot.

Gosh, I'm never this paranoid.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie!" Another high-pitched female voice half-shrieks. I wince, and before I make my final decision the girl continues. "Do you _know_ who that girl is?" She sounds half disgusted, half shocked. I get the achy feeling she is talking about me. I pretend I can't hear her, and listen, closing my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! I do! That is so totally Brianna Collins. From last year! Wow, she sure lost a whole lot of weight." The other voice, which sounds practically identical to the first, says surprised.

"That's what I was thinking! Gosh, it must be true! Brianna, hi!" One of the girls calls over to me. I turn around and face them. The two girls dressed identical, but hardly looked anything alike. One was tall and tall, and extremely thin. Her friend was a little shorter and had very light skin, and a little chubby.

"Uh…hi. I-I'm um…I'm not Brianna." I stammer.

"Oh." Both girls say in unison, disappointed.

Then they walked away together into the cafeteria.

"Poor Brianna, I miss her." One of the girls says, ignoring me.

"Kay, bye." I mutter to myself.

Turning back to my slight dilemma I decide to go into the guidance office. It's my best option, I don't want to stand in a crowded room with a bunch of sweaty, tired teens. Especially if I don't know any of them. Especially if they're the fake kind that hug each other on the first day; you know the girls that act like they missed each other so much.

I mean, I know that sounds harsh. But, if you actually do miss your friends-well that's fine.

I wrap my fingers underneath the strap of my bag and start walking into the guidance office. The office was empty, besides the secretaries behind the counter. There were plastic benches lined up at the side, and forms, magazines, and pamphlets stacked neatly in a row on the counter.

I approached the counter slowly, not sure if I should really be here right now. None of the secretaries said anything to me. They kept 'working' as if they actually had work to do. Which they shouldn't, I mean come on…it's the first day.

"Excuse me?" I finally speak up.

One of them, wearing black framed glasses, a pink floral pattern blouse and black dress pants glanced up at me. "Dear, you're suppose to wait in the cafeteria like everyone else." She says to me dismissively.

"No, I'm new here. I didn't receive a schedule yet." I say quieter than I intended.

Did I ever mention that I'm not use to being reprimanded? Cause I'm not. What the secretary said to me wasn't mean, or anything. But, the way she said it, made me feel dumb. I'm not use to feeling like that.

Her face was slightly apologetic, as she turned back to her computer and started clicking around. "Name?"

"Bridgette Benson." I clear my throat.

She mumbled my name a few times before clicking again, and the printer began running. "I'm printing your schedule out now, once I hand it to you all you have to do is go to your first period class when the bell rings." She says to be sounding less than enthusiastic. "Were you assigned a locker?"

"No." I watch her glide over in her swivel chair to the filing cabinet, she pulls out a small red and black lock, and hands it to me. "The combination for this one is ten, twenty, ten."

"That should be easy to remember." I say to myself as she handed me the lock. I test the lock out a few times and she glided over to the printer and tore my schedule out.

When she came back over to me she handed me my schedule and said, "Here you go, on here is the list of your classes, teachers, lunch schedule and locker placement. Have a good first day. Oh, and welcome to Fleet Coast High." She finishes with a smile, in time with the first bell ringing. I take the schedule from her white, bony hand and exit the office making my way down the hall to try and find my locker. If it's even on this floor.

I clutch my schedule in my hands. I've been holding this piece of paper so tightly together that it's wrinkled. I folded the schedule once again in its very familiar pattern, and slip it into my back pocket.

I've done this before, go to school I mean. I've never been to a new school before. Even so I should be able to open my locker and go to class with zero problems. Now what's my combination? I stare at my new locker on the outside, the locker plate with its black numbers 3590.

I dropped my green bag on the floor and let it sit there as a mass group of kids came through the hallway. This place is huge, who knows how many kids go here. Normally I do not get self-conscious easily. I mean if I can surf a thirty-foot monster wave in a wet suit, or even a bikini and have no problems I should be fairly confident. But, this is different. This is high school. I swear I heard some girls murmuring something, maybe about me, again. I seriously need to know what every girl's damage is here. Aren't there any other girls they can talk about? Seriously, I'm just the new girl. Evidentially, everyone things I'm the girl who left and came back. What, is this school really so small that they never have new students?

Oh no. This is that kind of school. That type of school where everybody knows _everybody_. Where the town is so small that if you tell one person something, everyone knows. So everyone here knows each other. No one knows me. And I know no one.

This can't be good. I've been here for about fifteen minutes and I already know I don't belong. This is going to be one of those teen horror stories. Where everyone is secretly douche bag, or a slut. And every year a girl gets pregnant. My eyes widen as I get caught in my thoughts. This isn't going to go well. I just know it.

My fingers fidgeted with the lock, I twisted it to the left…ten….twenty….ten. It snapped open, and I opened my locker door with grace.

I picked my bag up again and started piling in the notebooks I brought for future use, unless I'll be using some today. I hesitate, and drop a notebook in my bag just in case. Before closing my locker, I heard it again.

"Who is that?" A male voice this time, instead of the typical girl, who always seem to sound like they immediately hate me.

I've always gotten along better with guys than girls, like I always had a few girlfriends to hang with, but then I've always had more girls who just hated me for no reason. My closest girlfriend was Shannon. We met when we were eight in a surfing competition, we were both in the junior division. We were always really close, so when I told her about my problem, she claimed this was because I'm "totally hot" and guys dig me. So not true. I've never even had a boyfriend.

"Why don't you go up and ask?" Another voice said.

Remain calm. Some guy is coming up come and talk to you and ask who you are. No big deal. I calmly and slowly stack each individual notebook into my locker and out of the corner of my eye, I see a tall, blonde, totally gorgeous looking guy come my way.

This is not going to go well.

The guy leans against the lockers and doesn't say anything. Maybe he's waiting for me to finish, or maybe he and his friend weren't talking about me. Yeah, that's probably it.

I exhale quietly of relief, and close my locker. I slide the lock back into place and shut it neatly. As soon as I began to pull my schedule out again, the blonde said. "Hey new girl." I freeze. I pull my schedule out and unfold it while saying, "Uh…hi?" Clever. I take this opportunity to check him out. He had blonde hair that parted at the center and a _stupid_ brown cow boy hat…weird.

I saw that he was wearing a pink open button down shirt, with no undershirt showing off his abs. Which admittedly, looked pretty fantastic. He finished with a pair of blue shorts and sandals. But, who was this guy kidding? He looked like a tool.

After what felt like a really long awkward silence he smoothly asked, "You got a name?"

"Bridgette." I answer immediately.

"Cute." I felt warmth run to my cheeks as I could feel them turning a light pink.

The first bell rang. And students began leaving the hallway and going to class. He hardly looked alert and leaned off the locker.

"Well, see ya around." He said walking pass me.

"Guess so." I said to myself, more than to him, since he was already gone.

I looked down in my hands, oh yeah period one. I pull green bag over my shoulder and began walking down the hall to room 229. Biology-grade eleven. I imagine dissection and cells. Ew.

**Alright, so first chapter~done.**

**Stick around for the next one!  
**

**I hope you all liked it, and i hope you all enjoy the stress-free relationship of Bridgette and Geoff  
yes im referring to the fact that Duncan and Courtney is just...over. :( I really liked them!**

**Okay review, and give me some feedback if you have the time! love you guys!  
**


	2. Potential Friendships

**Hi readers :] i would like to take a minute to thank everyone who reviewed my story! That was the first chapter and I think this chapter is a little better than that one! The first one was just building up a background! But now we're into the story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer(I forgot to throw this in before) : I do not own the TD series or the characters :)  
**

Biology was interesting. My teacher was this little old man, who could be my grandfather. He had a good head of white hair, and olive-toned skin. He rambled a lot and told our class stories about all kinds of students he dealt with, and to him we're either students, here to learn, or "non-students", here because we have to be.

I have a very strong feeling very little learning will be going on in that class.

After the period one bell I returned to my locker, we were all distributed biology textbooks even though our teacher instructed us to leave it at home; it will be given little use.

I open my locker once again, and throw my book inside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him again, that guy. The blonde one. For some reason, and I can't explain why, my stomach twisted with nervousness. Butterflies, even.

"Hey again." He said, to me, with a weird smile on his face. Like he looked smug. Almost like he knew how I felt inside, was it really that obvious? Or did he expect this from girls all of the time.

"Hey." I don't know what else to say; we just met about an hour ago for about three seconds.

"So by the way, I never caught your name." He says to me casually. I close my locker and as I was locking it up, he had said "Geoff." While tipping his cowboy hat.

"How's that spelled?" I ask without thinking, I'm not even sure why I asked; I just did.

He chuckled, "G-e-o-f-f."

"That's unusual." I remark.

"Well, what's your name miss normal? And how is it spelled?" He says a little rudely.

"Bridgette. B-r-i-d-g-e-t-t-e."

"That's different."

I put a hand on my hip, not realizing how much of a hypocrite I'll sound in the next few seconds, I say, "Well how is it suppose to be spelled?"

"I dunno," He shrugs looking around. "Just a little more normal, I guess."

I scoff, "Okay, really?"

"Uh, really."

The bell rang, "Oh thank God." I mumbled as he said, "Saved by the bell." at the same time.

As I tried to walk forward, he stepped in front of me, so I tried going left, and so did he. It was one of those try-to-walk-but-someone-is-going-the-same-way-as you thing. Super awkward. I waited, and he brushed past me hurriedly. Great, I finally realized that the bell signaled me for being late. I kick myself, and head to room three hundred for English.

My teacher didn't say anything about me being late. She had thick curly hair in a pony tail that sprang and bounced as she walked. Most of the seats were filled, except for the one in the front of the room. I made my way to the front of the room, taking the desk next to the window on the left.

I drop my bag on the floor, waiting for something to happen. "Can you pass these out?" my teacher asked a girl with dark, hair and blue highlights. She had light, fare skin too. All I could think was vampire. But, I shook those thoughts immediately.

Wordlessly, the girl stood and took the pile of papers and began distributing them to each student.

"You must be Bridgette Benson." A feminine voice says casually to me. The girl next to me looked highly interested in speaking with me, her dark eyes glimmered just a little.

"Uh, yeah…" I pause. "How did you-"

"I'm Courtney, by the way." She put her hand out for me to take. I slowly accept.

"I worked part time for the school department as an assistant to the head chairman this summer, and I had to access to the new registered students admitted here," She says like it's so common. "And we rarely get new students, so when I found you file, frankly I couldn't help myself." She says blushing a little.

"Isn't that like, illegal, or something?"

The brunette looks annoyed.

"No." She huffed.

"Committing crimes, Princess? Wow, you're becoming more like me each day." Says a voice that is semi-familiar to me. When I turn to see who is talking to Courtney, I recognize the boy as the person talking to Geoff about me this morning.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You are so immature. I am _nothing_ like you!" The guy chuckled and face me.

"Hey, new girl."

"Uh, hi." That's a big line for me today. But, I guess I didn't expect people to actually be talking to me.

"Ignore him, Bridgette. He's a criminal." Courtney advises as he rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his green Mohawk. Well, it resembled a Mohawk, it was kind of slanted to the side, and the sides of his head were black, assuming his natural hair color.

"I'm Duncan, and I use to have a hamster named Bridget."

"Oh yeah? What happened to her, did she escape?" Courtney asks annoyed.

"Ma says he ran away, but we all know what that's code for." He smirks, and leans back in the seat behind Courtney's. She angrily fumed.

The girl who was passing out the papers left one on my desk and started walking down the row.

"You're such a jerk, sometimes." The goth girl says keeping her voice light.

"Nah, everyone here is just weak."

"Whatever you say." She says unsure, passing down more papers before sitting back in her seat.

Courtney leaned over next to me. "See that girl over there?" She pointed her pen backward. My eye followed the tip of her pen and I nodded my head.

"That girl is Gwen. Now I don't personally have a problem with her, but I would suggest staying away from her." Courtney says in a whisper.

"Why? Is she like…bad?" I whisper back.

Courtney leans back in her seat. "Well, no." she admits. "But, come on. Look at her. She's like a female…him." She glared at Duncan, who was trying to balance a pencil on the bridge of his nose.

I snort, and turn back to Courtney. Normally, I would say something to defend Gwen. It isn't fair to be judged so easily by others. But, I don't know Gwen at all, so I could be totally wrong on this one. And I don't want to tick off the one person here who could potentially be my friend. So I say nothing.

"Okay, class. Hopefully you all noticed the forms on your desk. Those are policy sheets for my class, and your guidelines for the rest of the year." Our teacher says, walking to the front of the room, and sitting on top of her desk.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Helaire, and I am your English grade eleven teacher. If you flip the sheet over to the front side, we can go over the guide lines together." Mrs. Helaire says, taking out her copy of the guideline sheet.

We do as we're told, and for the next half hour we went over the sheet together, and discussed what the class requires and what we'll be doing for the next semester, and what novels we'll be reading.

Mrs. Helaire is a bubbly teacher, she told us that she has three young children; two boys and a girl, and she's married. She told us she has been teaching here for four years, and she seems really fun. I guess this class won't be so bad.

With the remaining twenty-five minutes, Mrs. Helaire let us talk with our peers. I sort of wish she gave us something to work on, or kept talking with us. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with talking to Courtney right now, she's sort of intimidating. But, she seemed to take a liking to me, because she turned to me and began asking questions about my old school.

"So you're from Malibu? That sounds pretty cool!" Again, I was still getting use to the idea that she knew this from looking through my file. What else does she know?

"Yeah I am, and yeah it was. I miss it." I tell her.

"I grew up here, I'm pretty use to it by now, I guess." She shrugs carelessly.

"Yeah, and now I figure I need to get use to living in some kind of party city like this one." I say rolling my eyes.

"Are you kidding, babe?" Duncan leans forward, and turns his head to me. "This town is so dull." He says.

"But, this is Sacramento. Isn't it suppose to be like…big, and party central?"

Duncan started laughing this huge obnoxious laugh, almost like a cackle. Even Courtney started snickering a little. "Okay, Malibu, I don't know what you heard, but this town is as boring as shit." Duncan tells me.

"I have to agree with Duncan's crude language," Courtney says dryly. "Maybe out in the city or down town it's, what you would call 'party central' but here it's really laid back." Courtney explains, using air quotes as well.

"Unless you've been to one of the killer house parties my boy Geoff throws." Duncan says.

Courtney rolls her eyes. "House parties are so cliché."

"Yeah, but they're fun." Duncan adds.

"And full of socially drunk fools." Gwen chirps in.

I turn my head to look at her, she has a sketchpad in her lap, and she did not look up once.

Now Duncan rolls his eyes, "Not _everyone _gets drunk."

"Right, they get high too." Gwen smirks looking up.

I look to Courtney who looks annoyed. "I'm a little scared." I whisper.

"Don't be, they're both ridiculous.""Have you ever been to one of those parties?" I ask her.

She scoffs, and before she answers Duncan butts in, "Princess, over here never gets invited."

"Not true!" She cries angrily.

"Princess?" I raise my eyebrow.

She grimaces and says, "It's just some stupid-I don't even know! But, I _have_ been invited to a couple of parties before. I just don't go. I'd rather spend my valuable time studying or working on my skills and talents." She says stiffly.

"Name two people who have invited you to a par-"

"Trent and Lindsay." Courtney cut Duncan off in his sentence, and smile triumphantly when he was silenced.

"Anyway, it isn't so bad here all of the time." Courtney tells me as the bell rings.

"I'm sure it's not," I tell her gathering my stuff together. "I don't do parties anyway."

After English I had my art class, pottery 101 and then I went to Algebra two. Art wasn't so bad. I was never good in art though. I can't paint or draw; when I was younger I couldn't color inside the lines. But, pottery seems…easier. I mean our teacher sort of explained what the class will be doing over the year and how to be careful near the pottery oven. But, otherwise it shouldn't be so bad.

This might sound weird, but Algebra has been my favorite class so far. I love math, I've always really liked math. It's like a secret or a guilty pleasure of mine. I know that sounds extremely weird for a girl like me to like math, but it's so fun; it's just a big puzzle. I'm good at puzzles.

But, something that _was_ weird during Algebra was that Geoff was in my class, and he kept looking at me. He sat down right beside me, and every so often he would turn his head; to say something or to just…look at me. I didn't blush, I didn't say anything about him looking at me. But, seriously I wanted to know what his deal was.

I headed over to my locker and put away the single notebook I carried around for the first half of the day, and the algebra two book I was given. I put my bag in my locker, hoping to waste as much time as I can to avoid sitting alone at lunch.

Although, I could always sit in the girls bathroom stall and play a game of Tetris on my cell phone to pass the time.

When I shut my locker Geoff was standing there again, "Hi again." I greet, pretty use to him by now.

"New girl." he nods his head.

"Geoff, you can stop that. You know my name."

"True."

"So you can call me Bridgette from now on, right?"

"False." he smirks.

"Oh, okay." I say sarcastically. "What do you want, Geoff?"

Geoff walked around me, and draped his arm over my shoulders. "I just thought that it would be nice of me to walk you to lunch, since you're new here and all. Maybe we could get to know each other."

I heard most of what he had said, but didn't really listen. I was more focused on the arm on my shoulder. I stopped walking, and used my hand to pick up his arm and drop it ."Look, Geoff I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. I mean I don't even know you."

"Sure you do!" He insists.

"Okay, just because I know who you are, doesn't mean I actually _know_ you, get it?"

"Sure I do." He nods his head.

I furrowed my brow, unsure why he was still so enthusiastic. "But, that doesn't mean we can't have lunch together." he says.

"I guess you're right but-

"But nothing, baby. Why fight it?"

Okay, this guy was seriously weird. I can't see why or how he is so forward about everything. It's almost embarrassing, I feel the need to blush every time he comes around me. I mean I don't blush, I've snapped out of it by now. But, that's probably because no one else is around when he gets like this with me.

And what's weirder is, last time I saw him before class I was so annoyed with him. But, when he sat down next to me in math those feelings of annoyance left me. I'm not one to hold a grudge at all, but I mean I do have the capability to stay annoyed with someone for more than an a few hours; just ask my mom.

When it comes to Geoff, I guess you could say he's different.

_But, Bridge, get a hold of yourself. He's probably like this with every girl. You're no one special_.

Again, Geoff put his arm around my shoulders and we walked down to the cafeteria together. I liked it, for a second. Just a second. I pushed his arm off again, and he chuckled a little bit, and I did too; so I wouldn't seem so harsh. And he understood that.

The cafeteria was pretty big. The walls were painted white all around, and there were a lot of large windows and doors. I guess we were allowed to eat outside too. The tables were round, and on the right side there were six rows of long tables to sit at.

I awkwardly stood by Geoff as we crossed the cafeteria together, he was smiling at people, and slapping high fives, like he was famous. He was dropping comments like 'Hey man' or 'Haven't seen you in forever!' whoever he was talking to would quickly look at me, and nod quickly before moving on.

"So, where do you want to sit?" I was caught off guard when he asked me. Frankly, I was surprised he still wanted to sit with me at all. I had no idea he was so…_so _popular. But, I probably should have known.

I mean all of the signs are there. Brimming confidence, dresses so…differently. He's pretty gorgeous and everyone seems to love him. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really dense or if today I'm just out of it. I guess being immediately labeled as 'new girl' can do that to you.

"Bridgette, hello?" Geoff snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh! Uh, here's fine." I pointed to the round table beside me, and he shrugged pulling the chair out and falling into it. I sat down next to him, and tore open my brown paper bag; I'm suddenly so hungry I could eat a cow. But, I wouldn't. Vegetarian, remember?

I first pulled out an apple, and Geoff began drumming his fingers on the table and watched me. "What?" I felt the urge to blush again.

"You're not like other girls here, are you?" He says to me, a little quietly too.

"I guess not." I shrug and take a bite out of my apple. The edges of his lips tug up into a smile, and when I swallow my apple I say to him, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're eating." He points to my apple.

"And you're sitting. I can point out the obvious too, Geoff." I say laughing half-heartedly.

"Well, yeah." Geoff rolls his eyes jokingly, and pushes his cowboy hat up with his index finger. "But, what I mean is, most chicks are too self-conscious and girly about what they eat."

I take another bite of my apple, and consider this. "Well, I guess I see what you mean." I say after swallow. I pull out a water bottle from my bag and twist the cap off. "Lots of girls these days are overly concerned with their weight, even when they're like, ninety pounds, soaking wet." He starts laugh, and for some reason I do too, even though what I had said wasn't that funny. But, that was the thing about Geoff, I just met him and he had such an infectious laugh. It was contagious.

"Are you hungry, Geoff? I have some cookies in here, or something you can take." I rip my bag open more, and chuckles. "Cookies, cute."

I blush lightly, sort of embarrassed. "But, no I'm good. I'll be right back, new girl. Hang tight." I roll my eyes. "Stop calling me that!" I shout after him as he walks away.

Have you ever gotten that feeling that people were just staring at you? The feeling where you were so oblivious to your surroundings, and when you realize where you are, someone was just looking at you. Because, I swear the tables near me were staring at me the entire time.

_Stupid, they were probably looking at Geoff. Not you_. Unless they were looking at us.

I gulp, and take a sip of my water again.

"Oh hey, it's Malibu Barbie!" Duncan's voice says from behind me, making his way around the table and sitting across from me, along with another boy with dark black hair and really nice green eyes.

"Do you give everyone really weird nicknames, Duncan?" I ask drinking my water.

"Nah, just the girls who I feel like giving the time of day to." He says shrugging, as the other guy chuckles.

"What's up, I'm Trent." The boy with the long dark hair says, extending his arm to shake my hand. I put my small hand into his and shake it quickly, he leans back, and pushes his hair back with his hand.

"Hi, Trent." I smile. He's was really cute, actually. "I'm Bridgette."

"Yeah, you're the new girl, right?"

"That would be me." I nod my head and take another bite out of my apple.

Geoff came back a minute later with a lunch tray with a hamburger on it. I wrinkled my nose for a minute as he sat beside me and started eating it right away. I chewed my apple and tried to ignore the smell of meat.

I guess my nose is sensitive to the smell of red meat and hamburger, because I couldn't turn my head to face Geoff.

"Somethin' wrong?" Duncan asked me weirdly.

"Huh?" I turn my head to face the guys, Geoff swallowed. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

I eyed his burger which was more than half devoured. "Nothing it's just I'm a vegetarian. And I can't stand the smell of your stanky burger." I say quickly, cupping my hands over my nose.

"Weak." Geoff chuckles, and shoves the rest of the burger in his mouth.

"Better?" He asks with his mouth full.

The guys laugh, and I drop my hands. "A little."

Geoff smiles at me and swallows. "You're something else, you know that?"

"So I've been told." I say slyly.

After watching the three guys talking and bantering together casually and putting small inputs into their conversations, I grew comfortable with the three of them. The three of them are all on the football team, something I should have easily deduced. Trent plays the guitar, and Duncan struggles to stay on the team because of his record. Yes, he has a record and he isn't even seventeen. I'm not quite sure if I want to know what any of that is about. But, if Trent and Geoff seem to be good friends with him, then he can't be too bad.

But, I'm trying not to get ahead of myself. I mean I don't even know these guys.

But again at the same time, it feels like I've known Geoff for a really long time. Even though he's kind of a player, I can connect with him. Part of me really wonders if he feels the same connection with me. Do guys like him feel anything at all?

I'm an idiot for feeling this for him. I just met him today.

"Hey look, it's the worlds dumbest girl ever." Duncan says gesturing his head, for me to turn around, and see a gorgeous blonde, looking totally confused standing in the middle of the cafeteria with one hand on her hip.

She had on a blue bandanna for some reason, a really tiny miniskirt, cowgirl boots, and her shirts looked extremely tight, because her uh, chest area, looked huge. I can imagine she has attracted a lot of lame guys like that.

Poor girl, I mean even though I don't know her but the confused look on her face she's probably been used more than once.

"Okay, I am like, _so_ confused." Her high pitched girly voice says facing our table. She looked at me for a second. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm new here-

"And even if she wasn't new, you wouldn't remember her anyway." Duncan cuts in. The guys laugh and the blonde doesn't seem affected whatsoever.

"Ohmigosh, you have like the _prettiest_ eyes, and I _love_ your hair! It's the exact shade I want for mine! But my hairdresser, Janet, says colors like that require really natural and healthy hair. So I've tried every trick in the book, and I experimented with a bunch of dyes and colors, but nothing worked!" The girl explained, babbling a little bit. I just nod my head.

"Have any of you guys seen Tyson?" She asks looking over at the boys.

Duncan rolled his eyes annoyed, and Geoff looked like he was trying to stiffle some laughter.

"I think I saw _Tyler _this morning. He might be taking a different lunch, Linds." Trent tells her.

She still looks confused but nods her head, and waves her fingers at us as she walks away.

"That's Lindsey. She's not so bad once you get to know her." Trent tells me.

"She's possibly the dumbest girl you will ever meet." Duncan deadpans.

I raise my eyebrow and look at Geoff who nodded his head. "Yeah, Lindsey isn't so bright. The chick can't even remember her own boyfriend's name. That's gotta be rough on Tyler."

"Wow, that's pretty sad." I comment.

"No, it's not just Tyler, it's pretty much everyone." Trent says.

"Except for Beth." Geoff reminds him. "That's her best friend, or something." Geoff shrugs.

"Wannabe." Duncan mumbles.

"She could be worse." Trent leans back in his chair.

The bell rang and everyone had started moving from their seats and started exiting the cafeteria to move onto their next period class. I instinctively reached for my back pocket for my schedule to see what I had next.

The white piece of paper had so many creases and folds in it from today, it looked like it could rip easily now. I glanced up, Trent and Duncan were saying by to Geoff, patting him on the back and saying by to me as well. I smiled quickly and looked down to my schedule.

"Whatdoya got next, girl?" Geoff asks me, peering over my shoulder.

"World history, looks like." I say dully.

"No way! Me too!" Geoff says enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Well, no. I'm pretty sure I got Spanish or something, but I thought that having another class with you would be a nice thought." He says smiling again, like nothing was wrong with the world.

"That's really sweet." I giggle a little. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Guess so." He tipped his cowboy hat at me again, while he walked out.

And again I started getting those stupid butterflies.

**This chapter was a little shorter, but I introduced more characters into Bridgette's life. They won't be as main, but will pop up every here and there!**

**I hope you guys liked that one! Review when you can, thanks for the feedback 3**

**- Johnna  
**


	3. The One With His Old Car and Her Bedroom

**Hey readers/reviewers! Thanks again for all of the nice compliments on the story so far! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Here's chapter three, and before I go into it and start rambling, I do want to say for those of you who read my story _Chasing You_ I am planning a sequel for it =D I already have some possible plot lines going down and everything! I mean I won't actually start writing it for a while, because I have other stories "in line" first, but I am definitely doing a sequel! So if you didn't read Chasing You yet, go check it out, well I mean if you want! **

**Okay I guess that's it! I hope everyone had a FUN and FILLING Thanksgiving weekend! It's practically December now! Wow! Lol okay I'm done now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TD series or any of the characters  
**

For the rest of the week I was continuously labeled and referred to as New Girl. I didn't mind it for the time either. I mean I've learned that this place is so small, that being labeled New Girl is actually cute to these people. Even though I do think it's still sort of weird, especially for Geoff, who still likes to call me that.

Out of everyone here I'm probably closest to Geoff and Courtney. More so Courtney than Geoff. A lot of the time Geoff really likes to grind on my nerves and tease me about the most random things. At least I have Courtney on my side, it's nice to be close with one friend that's actually a girl.

Courtney looks out for me too. Or she tries to. A lot of the time Courtney points out the worst and weakest qualities in others before actually telling me about them, which makes it hard to make any other new friends. In fact, I don't think Courtney herself has many friends.

But, this is something that probably doesn't bother her, or come as a surprise to me.

Each day this week has been entirely too slow, and it felt like Friday was a year away. Now that it is Friday, the day is going by extremely fast and I'm finally in my last period class; History. I took my usual seat and pulled out my notebook, and brought up the textbook from under my desk and waited for the class to start.

Kids were sitting on the top of their desks talking with their plans for the weekend and the 'big game' that's tonight. Small town, I guess stuff like football and soccer are a big deal here.

"Your name is Bridgette, right?" That familiar Goth girl, Gwen sits down next to me. She brushed her bangs out of her face, and tapped her leg repetitively. The first few days of class she didn't sit anywhere near me. She usually sat in the back corner, next to some annoying little scrawny kid who always seemed to be talking her ear off.

"That's me. And you're Gwen?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure Courtney already told you all about me." With that said, Gwen rolled her eyes.

For a second, I panic. I didn't think she had heard Courtney talking about her that first day in English. Gwen must have sensed something because she quickly recovered by saying to me, "Relax. Courtney knows everything about everyone, it's pretty creepy-hey want some gum?" Gwen says, pulling out a pack of _Winterfresh_ gum.

"No thanks." I shake my head. "I-I guess I'm sorry about-

"Oh don't be. I'm use to the girls here. I swear everyone is like a clone of someone else and no one has a real personality, or an original thought."

"Really?" Because if this true, I am _so_ screwed for the future.

"Well…yeah, pretty much." Gwen says decidedly. "Then again, I am pretty judgmental." She adds as an afterthought.

"So if you're judgmental what are you doing sitting over here?"

"I'd rather sit with the friendly, impressionable, new-girl than sit with Heather." Gwen seemed to lose focus as she glared over in the direction of the tall girl with gorgeous, silky, black hair.

"Oh uh, thanks?"

"Yeah you're welcome." She muttered facing forward. "Plus if I don't sit here, I'll be back in the back row sitting with Cody. Don't get me wrong…he's, nice. But, he's really overbearing sometimes." I faced forward and pulled out a pen when our teacher began passing out study guide reviews for our upcoming quiz next week.

Halfway through the class I finished the review and packet and began and outline for the next chapter. As I was finishing that up, Gwen turned to me and said, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing hanging with people like Courtney and Geoff? Opposites much?"

My ears perked at Geoff's name.

"Well, Courtney actually found me, and she isn't that bad to have around." I tell Gwen half sheepishly.

"And Geoff?"

"Geoff is just….Geoff. I don't know, he sort of found me too and just won't go away." I half laugh at the end, and so did she.

"Yeah Geoff is pretty cool. But he's kind of a douche sometimes." Gwen tells me.

"No kidding." I giggle a little bit.

"Wow, you're pretty cool. I insult your future boyfriend, and you just laugh about it."

I stopped laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"Well come on…I mean I guess he's pretty good looking or whatever, but you guys look really good together. You both have that good looking, popular vibe thing going on." Gwen shrugs.

"Oh, I don't think so." I blush lightly, hoping it isn't showing while I shake my head.

"Whatever you say, new girl." Gwen smirks and writes down some answers on her study guide.

I know I should have just let this sit, but I couldn't.

"No really, I don't even _like_ Geoff. He's so-

"Dreamy?" Gwen snorts.

"No! Annoying, and pestering, and persistent, and he thinks he's funny but he so isn't." I protest.

"Whatever you say, new girl." Gwen rolls her eyes. "You are so crushing on him." She smirks again.

"Oh my gosh, Gwen! I am so not, and stop smirking. It's weird-ing me out."

"My mom says I have that effect on people." Gwen tells me.

"So new girl," The bell rang and I was _still_ at my locker stacking away my books. If I hurry I can catch my bus. Geoff leaned against the locker next to mine, and the final bell had rung, bell rang again, signaling that the buses were now leaving. I sighed, I guess I'll be walking home.

"You can stop calling me that, you've known me for a good week." I say to Geoff sounding a little annoyed. He crosses his arms and the edges of his lips tug into a small smile.

"So, Bridgette," he tries again.

"So, Geoff." I say tiredly.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" he asks me. "First game of the season, you know. Oh and I'm the QB."

"QB…?" I smirk, playing dumb hiding behind my locker door so he can't see my face.**(A/N for those of you who really don't know, it's Quarterback lol)  
**

"You're joking right?" Geoff sounds a little embarrassed, actually. "O-Of course you are!" He does this nervous laugh thing, which does take me off guard a little. Geoff isn't the type of guy to get embarrassed easily or nervous.

I continued to say nothing.

"Bridge, hello?" He pulled my locker door back, and waved his hand in front of my face.

I was taken back by my new nickname.

"Hello." I shrug.

Geoff begins to laugh. It doesn't sound like he actually means it, but he starts laughing for undisclosed reasons.

"You're funny, new girl," I place my English binder inside of my bag and close my locker with a sigh.

"Geoff. Stop calling me new girl."

"And cute." He says overlapping my voice.

Heat runs to my cheeks and my ears, but Geoff keeps smiling at me. Half sincere, and half cocky.

It's kind of similar to how I feel about him. Half of me sort of likes him. Half of me can't stand him.

"Um, thanks." My fingers awkwardly play with the end of my hair. My hair is usually in a ponytail or braids, but on rare days like today when it's down, it reaches to my elbows.

"So see you at the game then?" He asks again. When I don't answer right away, he says, "See ya then." he winks at me and starts walking down the staircase to exit the school.

I quickly follow him, not because I want to, but because I'm leaving too. My footsteps quicken and I catch up with him.

"Oh, hey again." He greets.

"Why so surprised to see me?"

"Most babes stay behind, lingering on my final words." He smirks.

So. Cocky. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well I'd love to hang on everything you say, but I gotta get home, since you made me late and miss my bus."

We reach the doors to the foyer and he opened the door for me. Again, I try not to blush. I mean it isn't a big deal, really. But for some reason I'm totally flattered.

We exited the building together and when the thick heat of an ending summer hit us, I grunted a little. "Need a ride?" He offered.

A half smile forms on my face as I follow him to his car. The weird thing is I don't even know why. I was just denying liking Geoff an hour ago, and now my stomach is doing flips as he offers to give me a ride home.

I just can't say _no_.

I mean I could say no. But I won't.

He opened the door to the passengers side me, and I thanked him, and dropped my bag in the back seat. This car is pretty…old. The seats have a leather interior, but in the back seat some of the leather was torn.

"Ain't she a beaut?" Geoff asks excitedly while putting the car in drive.

I didn't know what to say. I think this car is older than me. I mean I _guess_ it looks alright. But…

"Well as long as it has all its parts and runs well, then that's all that matters, right?" I answer sheepishly.

Geoff stops driving. We weren't even out of the parking lot, and he stops the car in the middle of the parking lot on the pavement. He turns to me, looking pretty upset.

"You hate it."

"What? No, I didn't say I hat-

"You hate my car." This time he says it in disbelief.

"Geoff, I never said I hated-

"Okay, tell me. Do you like my car?" Geoff looks serious, although this conversation is so…silly. I don't respond. He takes my silence as an answer and while driving forward again, he says "Okay, then."

The car ride was…awkward. Geoff didn't try talking to me or joking around with me. He was-for once- quiet. He would only speak or mumble things like, "Which way?" or "Turn here?" I didn't realize I offended him so much. Thinking back on all the things I said and our conversation; I really hadn't said anything wrong!

Driving onto my street I broke our silence. "Geoff?"

"Yep?"

"Why do you care so much about what I think?"

"Um," he drove up into my driveway and when turning his car off he commented, "You live here?"

"Uh, yeah." Totally ignoring my question, he starts taking off his seatbelt, and gets out of the car. He slammed his car door and I watched him approach my house through his foggy windshield. The windshield was covered in fingerprints, you could tell because the sun was reflecting through.

I turn around and grab my bag and hurry out of the car to catch up with him.

He stood at my doorstep. "What are you doing?" I ask Geoff.

"I wanted to check your house out." He says carelessly.

"So, what? You need me to invite you in first?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No," A surprised expression crosses my face. "The door is locked."

I scoff, and he chuckles, only a little. I take it he's still bothered by the car thing. I pull my house key out of my bag and let Geoff and I into the house.

I drop everything at my side inside by the door way and shut the door behind me. I follow Geoff into the kitchen, it's so weird seeing him in my house. Geoff makes a low whistle and helps himself up on top of my counter. "Sweet place ya got here, Bridge."

"Thanks." I respond awkwardly.

I guess he noticed, "Something wrong?"

"N-no." I shake my head, Geoff furrows his eyebrow. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"I can?" I rub my arm, and lean against the counter beside him.

"Well, yeah. We're friends, right?"

"Friends." I repeat looking down.

"Okay…friends-ish." He rephrases.

I smile a little. "No. Friends is good." I tell him and he smiles too.

"It's not about the car thing, is it?" He asks me.

"No, but I was worried if you were mad." I admit.

"Nah." He shrugs. "Is it school?" He guesses.

"No."

"Hm…family?"

"Nope." I shake my head, enjoying our little game.

"Friends?"

"No, Geoff." I sigh. I wanted to say, _What friends_? But of course I can't say that.

He thinks long and hard, and snaps his fingers. "That time of the month!"

"Ew! Geoff!" I shrieked leaning off the counter. Geoff laughs like it's the funniest joke ever.

"Okay, seriously Barbie. What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I say with a smile on my face now. Despite how girly I sound, I like that he cares.

"Okay." Geoff gets off the counter. "Can I see your room?"

I think if my room is clean and ready for guests. The Geoff quickly adds, "Just to look around, I mean, I don't wanna ya know-oh wait! Not because you're-because you are! _You so are_! But it's not-what I-

"Geoff?" I interrupt his babbling. I'm not even sure what he was going on about. But, I might have an idea.

"Uh, yeah?" He replies a little red faced.

"Stop talking." He chuckles. "Can do."

"Follow me this way."

Walking up the stairs, I really want to know what he's thinking. Does he think the house is too show-offy? Ugly, old?

I open the door to my room, feeling his presence right behind me. "This is it. Lots of space, lots of windows." I shrug, Geoff brushes past me.

"I like it."

"Really?" I rub my arm again.

"Really." He sits on my bed.

I lean against my door frame, and cross my arms. "Glad you think so."

"So before I get going, I have to be at the school in two and a half hours for the game, I was wondering something." He falls back onto my bed.

Okay, he definitely likes to make himself at home.

"Yeah?" I cross the room and lay down next to him.

"Hi." He tilts his head so his is touching mine just a little…I giggle quietly. "Hi."

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" He asks once again.

I sigh and shut my eyes.

"Come on, please?" I feel him shifting and switching his position so he is on his side, he nudges me in the arm.

"Geoff, seriously. Sports are boring."

"Bring a friend!"

"I don't want to put anyone thought that torture. I'm still the new girl, remember?" I turn on my side too so I'm facing him.

Up close I can see all of his features and how unbelievably gorgeous he is. My stomach releases butterflies.

Must. Control. Butterflies.

"Who doesn't love Friday night football?"

"Gwen and Courtney." I answer automatically.

"You're asking the wrong chicas!"

"Who should I ask then?" Geoff pauses.

"Exactly."

"Just come!" he fake pouts.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

Geoff rolls off my bed.

"You'll regret it." he warns.

"Isn't our team division four?"

Geoff scoffs and I follow him out of my room, "Division one, actually." Behind his back I roll my eyes with a smile. I walked around him and lead him down the stairs, "You know, babe if you come tonight I have a feeling we'll win."

"Oh yeah, why?" I ask dryly.

"Cause I see you as my potential good luck charm." We both hit the bottom step and he winks at me.

I open the door, "That's all?" I ask sarcastically. We stand in my doorway together. "Geoff, you're awfully sappy for a dude."

"Actually, I'm not. But, ma says girls really love sensitivity." he shrugs and I had to smile at that.

"So if I don't see you at the game, I'll see you Monday?" Geoff takes out his cell phone.

"I guess." I respond.

"Give me your number." he hands me his cell phone and I type in the number, saving it under my name.

"I get unlimited texts and free minutes after seven." I tell him.

"Sweet deal." Geoff grins.

"Bye Geoff." I giggle a little, and step back.

"Bye, babe." I smile and close the door.

**I might update again this week because this update was pretty short!  
**

**I hope you all have a beautiful week!**

**and I noticed that in my writing before I finish a chapter there's a '3' at the end. Yeah that's me doing the less than 3 heart thing. fail fanfiction. oh poo**

**hehe anyway thanks again for those of you who have been reading this, and even bigger thanks to those of you who subscribe/favorite & review me! I love the feedback!**

**bye!**

**- Johnna 3 *wink, wink*  
**


	4. Call me With Your Miscommunication

**Hi, i hope you're all having a good week so far! here's my second update of the week! My next update will probably be at the end of next week or something, lol who knows how I'll feel! I hope everyone is having a nice December so far and that it isn't too cold(wherever you all are!) Thank you so much for all of the reviews and readers, I think I get a little more with each chapter! I love all of you who believe in this story; and thank you CarmillaD who always reviews! I always review to my reviewers, and since you don't have a log-in I can't respond and thank you for your kind words! Alright I'm done for now, thanks everyone!**

**

* * *

**

I didn't go to the game that night. Like I said, football is boring. But, I did spend the night wondering what it would be like if I went. Would he be happy to see me? Did he really mean it when he called me his good luck charm?

I spent a majority of the night laying in bed, on my back looking up at the stars through the skylight. It's so easy to relax here in my new room, and I miss my old room less and less.

At midnight, when I was just about to turn in for good, my phone buzzed by vibration. I took my little silvery cell phone off the nightstand.

The screen blinked 'one new text message'. I click 'accept' and scan the screen tiredly. It was from an unknown sender, and the message read "Hey ;)". Quickly, I realize the message is from Geoff, remembering that I gave him my number a few hours ago.

I prop myself on my elbows, and squint my eyes from the light of my cell phone and type in a message back to him. "Isn't it a little late to be texting?" I lay the phone back down after I hit send and laid on my stomach, placing the phone beside me. I waited in semi-anticipation for him to answer me.

Moments later my phone began ringing; incoming call, it had to be Geoff.

"Geoff?" I answer my phone, rolling over on my back.

"Hi!"

I sit up in my bed, hunched over as the moonlight reaches the center of the sky and its light filters into my room.

"Hi," I say flatly. "Why did you call? Is there something wrong?"

"No. But, you told me it was too late to text and I wanted to talk to you, so I called." Geoff says simply.

"So I see."

"More like so you _hear_." I shake my head ignoring his comment. "You weren't at the game."

"How'd you know? I'm sure the stadium was packed."

"It was," He says a little smug and cockily. "But, I didn't see you."

"Nope. I was home."

"Bleh, why? Weren't you bored?"

"Relaxed, is more like it."

"Oh, relaxing is cool when you're bathing. Spending Friday nights at home are lame, Bridge."

I huff a little. "No they're not. I don't always like to be around people, you know."

"Yeah I can tell."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I furrow my brow tightly for moment, and relax again. It's nothing to get worked up over, but really? Who does this guy think he is? I'm sick of these roller coaster feelings I keep having for him. I guess Geoff figured he hit a wrong spot, because he hasn't said anything.

"Well…nothing. It's like-"

"I hate parties." I cut him off.

"Wha?"

Okay, hate is a strong word. But, parties and howling around just is not my thing. I'm not even sure why I brought partying up, but how Geoff was talking to me on the phone, about going out and stuff, suddenly reminded me of my first day in English when Duncan and Courtney were talking about parties, and Duncan brought up Geoff being known for throwing great bashes, or whatever.

"And consistently going out." I continue without thinking. "Shopping is torture, and my mom is my best friend. I love water and surfing. That's pretty much all it takes to make me happy. I mean sure, going out every once and a while is fun and all, but I'm really laid back, like _really_ laid back. And I think the whole partying thing is cliché. Sorry." Although, I hardly sound anything but sorry.

After a short pause, assuming Geoff was catching up on everything I had just blurted out, Geoff responds.

"Wait, you _hate_ partying?" He says in shock.

"Pretty much."

"Whoa, babe. You dunno what you're missing!"

"Maybe. But, I'm perfectly fine with that!"

"Oh my God," He chuckles. "This chick is nuts!"

"I'm not nuts." I say flatly. "I'll let you take me to a party the day you do something more my style." I compromise

"That's alright with me. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"That would be today, technically." I correct automatically.

"So what do ya say?" I can practically hear him smiling.

I bite my lip, and fall back on my bed. "I can get back to you on that later."

"What are you doing now?" He asks next.

"No, Geoff. Not now."

"Fine." He sighs, and I smile. I don't know why, but I like that he wishes that I would say yes. Because the fact that he wants to spend time with me right now, makes me so happy. Bringing me another example of how he can drive me insane one moment, and drive me a different kind of insane the next.

I giggle a little into the phone. "Well, what are you doing now? Just out of curiosity."

"I was getting ready to go to sleep." I tell him, laying onto my side. "What about you?"

"Not so much. I was just awake."

"And then you texted me?"

"I guess that's what happened."

"Oh." I say aloud for some reason.

"You sound less than impressed."

"Should I be?" I sat back up.

"Well, word is I'm the hottest guy at school."

"Ew!" I blurt.

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"That's so conceited."

"No, I'm not. These are just things I've heard."

"Yeah, but repeating them makes you look big-headed."

"My head isn't so big." He mumbles.

I roll my eyes, smiling too.

"So how was the game?" I ask now, feeling a little bad about offending him.

"Are you sure you wanna hear all of the boring details?" He sounds a little annoyed, and also a little hopeful.

"Every single one."

For the next month or so, Geoff and I have been calling and texting nonstop. I barely use my phone too, so I've been charging it a lot more lately. It's hard not to like him more than I do, because Geoff likes to flirt with a lot of other girls.

Well, what I mean is I'm sure he does flirt with a lot of other girls. I've never actually seen Geoff with any other girls since he is always with me. Except for when we are in our separate classes. Besides the fact, it's kind of cute…really.

He always looks excited to see me. Okay, Geoff always looks excited. But, I'm sure I look the same way when I see him coming up to me. Unless he found a way to tick me off, because no matter how much I like Geoff, he still manages to annoy me at times. This is exactly why I could never go out with him. I've had a conversation with Courtney and Gwen like this before. Separately, not together, it's nice to get two totally different views.

I would talk with Courtney on the phone after school on some days. She was after school often for student government, or whatever extra curricular she had that day. So we wouldn't talk until four or five o'clock when I was just cracking into my homework. Courtney and I actually have gotten pretty close. She isn't so bad once you get to know her. A little controlling, but she just knows what she wants.

"Wait, so he _said _that to you?" Courtney's voice was in disbelief after I had told her another story about Geoff and I hanging out, if only for a little while. I placed my Algebra book aside, and fell back on my bed, kicking my feet in the air.

"Yep."

"Wow, that's actually…sort of sweet." She sounds touched. "I mean for a guy like him to say that and all." She quickly recovered.

"I know, right? Especially since he was being so obnoxious to me a few days ago." I rolled onto my stomach.

Courtney scoffed, "So obnoxious. I would expect that from someone like _him_."

A few days ago Geoff had kept throwing papers at my head. Legit, he crumpled up paper during Algebra and threw it at me. A lot of the kids kept laughing, the ones who could see what was going on, some turned around in their seats to see what was so funny. Our teacher didn't even notice, because Geoff only did this when Mr. Faulkner had his back turned. Our seats were moved since the first day of school, and now Geoff sits directly behind me. I had turned around, and kept telling him to stop. At one point, I asked if I could have my seat moved.

Once the class ended, he caught up with me in the hallway and asked me why I was being so, in his words, _shitty_. That got me mad.

"Shitty? You think I'm being shitty?" My jaw was slightly agape in surprise. "You just threw crumpled up papers at the back of my head for the past _forty-five_ _minutes_! I had to move my seat because of you! And because of you I couldn't see the board for the rest of the lesson! What's wrong with you?"

Geoff furrowed his brow. "Nothing." and then he walked away.

I was furious, but after I cooled off I just ignored him for the next few days. I ignored his texts, his phone calls, I didn't even listen to the one voice mail he left me. Geoff wouldn't even approach me in person. I was starting to think that our friendship, or whatever, was over.

Then he finally came up to me at my locker.

"Bridge, I want to talk to you."

"Oh, you do? Why don't you just write it in a note and throw it at my head."

Geoff winced. "Harsh, Bridge."

"Harsh? Oh please." I roll my eyes. "That was so embarrassing, and you were being a total jerk that day, and you wouldn't even talk to me in person until _now_? Unless you're here to give me a good apology, I don't want to see you."

"It really isn't that big of a deal."

I exhale, and close my eyes. "In some of my other classes some other kids have been throwing paper at my head too, saying that you told them to do it to me. Everyone here thinks I'm a big joke, thanks to you."

Geoff looked really surprised for a second. "I never told anyone to throw paper at you! Who does that? That's messed up." He says quietly.

"Well, it happened." I shrug. "Geoff, why are you always like this with me?"

Geoff looked like he was thinking something over. "Okay, why am I always like what with you?" Yeah he's still pretty clueless about a lot of things.

"You like me, you say I'm cute, you smile when you see me…and then you call me shitty, you ignore me, you throw stuff at me." I frown and watch Geoff's expression change, and he frowns too.

"Babe?"

He's doing it _again_. "Geoff, don't call me that unless you actually plan on sticking with it." I say tiredly.

"I do! I do." He nods his head vigorously, and smiles too. He takes his hands, and wrap them into mine. "I'm seriously, and totally sorry. Just I don't even know why I…okay, I do know why. But, once I explain you'll understand, because you're cool like that. So please, we have lunch now and we can sit together, and I'll explain everything."

It was worth a shot. So we walked to lunch together. He tried to hold my hand, but I kept my hands in the pocket of my blue sweatshirt, so then he settled for putting his arm around my shoulders.

Geoff sat down with me in this nice quiet corner in the back, none of his friends came over and sat with us like they had a few other times. Our table was round, and right by the window. Geoff sat right beside me, and told me some long drawn out story about how his guy friends were giving him major, again his words not mine, 'beef' about hanging out with me so much. They started calling me his wife, and started saying he was whipped and all other guy things that I can barely understand, things I don't want to understand, to be honest.

He apologized to me again. He apologized multiple times, like if we were talking and it got quiet between us, he would say it again. "I'm sorry, Bridge. I know I already said it, but I am." and I would laugh a little and tell him it really isn't a huge deal. I think I was being a little too nice, because to me it was a big deal. But, he seem genuine, and I think I can trust Geoff from now on.

I told Gwen the same story as I had told Courtney, and her reaction was a little different from Courtney's. Gwen and I hung out after school for a little while sometimes. Gwen sometimes stays after school, and waits for a ride to come, or just stays after for reason she never told me, and I would hang back with her to give her some company.

When I told Gwen about what Geoff had done to me, and about his apology, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's cute and all, but does he mean it? I mean I like Geoff, I do. I've known him for a really long time, and he's friends with some of my friends, and we're friends but I don't know if he's as sincere as he might sound." Gwen said to me, gently, so she wouldn't offend me.

"I know what you mean, and I was thinking the same thing. But I really do think he was being honest, it was just the way he had this look in his eyes. It was really genuine." I told Gwen.

"Good." Gwen smiled. "I trust you, you don't seem like one of those bimbos to believe whatever a guy says." She shrugs.

I had to laugh at that. "Oh, well I'm glad you don't think so!"

"I just hope he isn't a douche to you, no offense, but he just seems like that kind of guy. Did I ever tell you that I'm pretty judgmental?"

I smirked at Gwen. "You mighta mentioned it once or twice."

Days and time have gone by and fall is finally here. Although the positive thing about California is it's always warm here. I decided to walk home today, I feel like I need the exercise. I usually took walks along the beach to think and unwind, but I guess walking home could almost be seen as the next best thing.

Of course having nothing to distract my thoughts with me, I continued to think about Geoff. I think it's all of the little things that make me so happy. I love how every morning and afternoon he meets up with me at my locker. We don't say so much, but when we talk, we seem to have more things in common each day to my surprise.

Both of our dads have the same name; Todd. And we're both allergic to cat hair. How weird is like? Like what are the odds? We both listen to the same kind of music, we like the same movies too! Geoff has even been surfing once or twice before and he told me that he loved the rush, and that it was an amazing experience. I totally know what he means too. Then he told me that he would want to go surfing with me one day, because he thinks it would be fun. I told him that I would love to do that with him.

Whenever Geoff and I talk on the phone, we hardly ever run our of things to talk about because of a game we invented together. I call it "Betcha didn't know". Basically we go back and forth with each other and state the most random facts about ourselves until we find something to talk about.

It's fun and interesting, and I learn something new everyday. The best part is I can say whatever I want, and not be worried that Geoff will judge me, because the more I get to know him the more he gets to know me, and the more comfortable we are with each other.

The last time we ended our game, I told Geoff I had one more question for him. He sounded a little off guard, but agreed to answer my last question before getting off the phone. He had to get ready for football practice.

"You've had such a good attitude lately, I mean you always have a good attitude, but this is a little different. What's up?"

Geoff chuckled. "I know what you mean, you're asking why I haven't been so obnoxious lately?"

I pause. "Well," I bite my lip, and look at my phone to see if I was talking to the right person, because I could hardly believe Geoff had said that.

"Bridgette, the reason why I've toned it down about seven notches is because well," He sighed. "I don't want to tick you off again."

I grinned, and fell back on my bed. "That's really sweet Geoff."

He laughed lightly. "That's just the kind of guy I am."

"I'm glad."

"Listen, babe. I gotta go. Call you later?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Thanks."

I don't want to admit this to anyone, not yet anyway, but I keep falling for this guy. Like extremely fast, and I can't help it. I'm not saying I'm in love or that I love him. I've only known him for such a short period of time. But, would that be so crazy if I said I did?

**Alright so that's the end of chapter four! I hope this chapter wasn't really fuzzy for anyone! Like with all of this on and off Bridgette and Geoff stuff. I try to relate it to how they were sort of was acting in TDA:The Aftermath **, **like this push and pull relationship. I'm going to try to work on it more for future chapters for you guys! You're all so special and I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. It's awesome! Love ya!**

**- Johnna  
**


	5. Getting To Know You

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient for this update! This chapter is sort of short, but I will update again this week. I haven't had time at all this week I've been so busy with school, and school activities for the clubs I am in! And then I've been busy with a school "ball" I went to and just being a teenager and having fun with my friends! But I could never forget about you guys! So here is chapter five I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you guys have been having a fun December so far! It hasn't snowed here yet! But I'm not worried there's plenty of time for snow here, since it isn't even technically winter yet. (Winter starts Dec. 21!) Okay I'm done rambling! Thanks for waiting, reviewing and sticking around! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TD series or the characters involved.  
**

* * *

"Hey Bridgette!" I looked up from my view of the sidewalk. I had gone for a long walk, out of my neighborhood to get some air. I love Saturdays and I love not being stuck in school for six hours.

Gwen came into my view, running to catch up to me. She wore her usual black combat boots, and a pair of black denim shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, with the words 'much more than me' written in white print on the front.

"Hey Gwen! What are you up to?"

"Sometimes I like to go for walks." She says with a shrug. "Where are you headed?"

"No where in particular, just getting some air."

Gwen nods. "I so get what you mean. My mom has been on my case lately about everything!" Gwen tells me. "Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and we get along great. It's just lately, I've been going on a lot of these walks." She laughs halfheartedly, and I join her.

I tug on the elastic on my wrist and collect my hair loosely into a ponytail.

"Yeah, sometimes parents are a pain." I agree.

Gwen put her hands in her back pocket as we took a turn onto, what was to me, an unknown road. "So," Gwen whistles lowly. I look up.

"Yeah?" I chuckle.

"How are things between you and party boy?"

I laugh a little because I don't know Geoff as Party Boy at all.

"Things are good, great actually." I smile.

"I'm glad. I mean I never thought Geoff was capable of actually clicking with a girl for more than a day."

I smiled. "I guess anything is possible. Geoff has been really sweet since that paper ball incident, and can I tell you something?" I stop walking, and so does she. I bite my lower lip, hoping Gwen won't totally freak. But she's my friend, she'll understand.

"Spill, Barbie." Gwen smirks.

"I actually sort of like Geoff, a lot." I say quickly.

Gwen snorts and starts walking again, I catch up with her and she says, "Well duh." Gwen rolled her eyes too. "You guys talk and flirt nonstop."

"Not true!" I gasp.

"So true!"

"You call that flirting? I don't even know how to flirt."

"Really? Cause judging by the way you guys talk in the halls and at lunch, you're pretty good."

I stayed quiet as a victorious smirk fell on Gwen's lips.

"Shut it." I tell her.

"I didn't say a word." Gwen says amusingly.

Gwen and I kept walking, I pulled off my green zip up hoodie, and tied it around my waist. My orange t-shirt stood out amongst the shady neighborhood. And by shady I totally don't mean in the sketchy sort of way.

"Have you guys gone out yet?" Gwen asks as we turned into a beautiful and quiet neighborhood.

"No."

"Really?"

"Why so surprised?"

Gwen shuffles her steps.

"I don't know. I just figured you guys have hung out outside of school."

Before replying my cell phone began to go off. I reached for my back pocket of my Capri's.

I checked the caller ID screen, and my eyes widened. "Whoa."

"What?" Gwen jerked her head.

"It's Geoff." I show her the screen.

"Speak of the devil." Gwen smirks again. I wish she would stop doing that, I have to admit it makes me a little nervous.

I roll my eyes playfully at her comment, and answer the call.

"Hi Geoff."

"Why are you standing outside my house?"

I signal Gwen to stop walking.

"What's out?" She mouths to me, and I put a single finger up telling her to wait.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You and Gwen are both standing in front of my house. Stalker much?"

"What house?" I ask and start turning around looking at each house, scanning each one looking for Geoff's potential house.

"Look to your right. Blue shutters."

My eyes connect to the house, and sure enough Geoff is watching me and Gwen through his front window. Gwen notices him staring too, and gives a lazy wave. Gwen started walking up toward the house, and I hang up the phone watching her. Gwen walked up the front stairs and stood on the porch. Before letting herself in, she turned around and looked at me.

"Bridge, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah." I smile, and I follow her same steps inside the house.

* * *

Geoff's house is gorgeous. It's placed in the perfect, cute little neighborhood with trees that provide a lot of shade from the heat of the California sun. The house is awesome because as soon as Gwen and I walked in I immediately felt at home. Geoff even has a dog that came to greet me right away. His name is Shep and he's a beautiful blonde golden retriever. After Shep jumped up to greet me, Geoff came over and hugged me. It was one of those lame guy, half-hugs, but still.

"Come on, the guys are downstairs." Geoff says waving his hand, gesturing us to follow him.

"Guys?" I repeat.

"Just my boys." Geoff leads us to his staircase and we follow him into his, surprise! Gorgeous basement. Dude, was everything about this guy so…perfect? The basement was made up of a purple shag rug, and white walls. There were a few sofas and a couple of recliners too.

Trent, Owen and Dj were sitting on the sofa, intrigued with whatever they were watching on TV.

"Hey girls." Dj greeted quickly, tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Hey." Gwen and I say in unison.

Trent looked up suddenly and smiled.

"Gwen, hey."

Her usual pasty skin tone turned a light shade of red with affection.

"Hey."

"Dude move over." Trent said to Dj, who moved as far down as he could, considering Owen did take up a lot of couch space.

Gwen sat down next to Trent and they both got this puppy dog look in their eye. Geoff noticed it too, and began to chuckle lightly.

Owen, oblivious to everything, mindlessly continued to shove chips in his mouth while watching the television.

"Say," Geoff turned to me. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I looked over at Gwen again who was holding a conversation with Trent now.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'd like that."

* * *

Geoff and I walked around his neighborhood. We were talking nonstop about nothing, anything, everything! It was like I could talk to for hours and not get bored.

"Okay, favorite eighties movie?" I ask Geoff. We were playing our little game of betcha didn't know, again. We were freakishly finding even more things in common.

"_Back To The Future._"Geoff answered.

"Part one, two, or three?"

"Part one all the way!"

"Shut up!" I grin.

He grins too, he already knows what I'm about to say.

A laugh escapes his mouth, "What?"

"That's my favorite movie and part too!"

"I know," Grin grins widely. "Aw man, Bridge! That's some crazy stuff."

And with that Geoff looped his fingers through mine, and we continued to walk without missing a beat. I glanced down at his big, warm hand that held my delicate fingers.

"First kiss." I say quietly.

"Hm?" He looks at me, and brushes some hair behind my ears and smiles at me.

"How old were you, where were you, how old was she, what was her name, and why?" I list casually, swinging our hands a little forward and a little backward.

"Twelve. The dock, you know on Nyson beach, I'll have to take you there one day, it is a little out of the way, but you'd like it." Geoff smiles lazily. "She was the same age, her name is Dianna, and she moved away. I guess she had a thing for me, but I didn't know about it until that day, and then she kissed me and left." Geoff shrugs.

"Dianna." I repeat.

"Jealous?"

"Ha!" I really did have to laugh at that. "No, that's pretty cute, Geoff."

"Thanks babe. Your turn."

"Okay," I think back slowly. I've only been kissed twice, once when I was fifteen during a nasty game of spin the bottle-which I'll never play again, by the way-and the other….

"I was thirteen. After a surfing competition I came in second place, to this guy named Doug, he was fourteen."

Geoff snickered, "Doug?"

I nod, "Yeah. But it's sort of complicated. Like, that surfing competition had a celebrity judge, naturally there were a lot of reporters and photographers there. So when the top three, Doug, me and another boy named Aaron smiled for the cameras with our medals, Doug wrapped his slimy arm around me and kissed me as a stunt." I wrinkled my nose.

"So technically, that was my first kiss."

"Too bad it didn't mean something." Geoff says.

"Yeah, but I mean one day it'll happen. Where it means something."

"Yeah," Geoff agrees. "One day."

Back at Geoff's place the six of us were in his basement watching _Fear Factor_. We were all on an adrenaline rush, except for Dj who kept insisting we change the channel, even though you could tell he was drawn to the show.

Geoff and I sat on the floor. I leaned against the front of the couch with one knee on my chest, the other laying straight forward. Geoff leaned his shoulder against mine, and had one of his hands on top of mine, occasionally playing with my fingers, or running his finger over the top of my hand. My stomach would do excited flips each time he touch my hand.

The lights were off in the basement and the only light was from the TV flashing, changing rapidly.

To be honest, I'm glad the lights are off, this way no one can see me blushing. Usually, and if my mom is right-because she always is- my mom tells me that my feelings are always written all over my face.

She really says I wear my heart on my sleeve, but that's just the cute version of it.

* * *

**Alright, like I said it was pretty short! It was four pages in my microsoft and seven double spaced(I always double space my chapters when i finish writing them) Okay I hope you all have a great week, and I'll be back with another update shortly! I don't know if I've told you guys yet, but this story isn't going to be as long as my usual 30 chapter stories, this might be half of that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading! You all mean SO much to me. Thanks again forever and ever. **

**Much Love,**

**- Johnna xo  
**


	6. The Perfect Night

**HI I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!**

**Okay.**

**I'm back though! it's just i'm getting over a cold right now, and i had to go to school for a few days this week to finish up some projects(English; Mark Twain) and assignments(Newspaper; I had to cover the badminton tournament lmfao) and i had a concert to perform in for band *Smile face* but I'm finally on vacation! I know this chapter is short, but I think all of my chapters are short, that's why I try to update fast! But, with the holidays, clearly i've been slacking.**

**I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas this week! And a kickin' Kwanza! And if you celebrate Chanukkah, I hope that was a lot of fun too! (I know Chanukkah was a while ago, i'm late) **

**SO MUCH LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU**

**disclaimer: not mine  
**

**

* * *

**

Three weeks later the football team won two games and lost one. The two games I surprisingly showed up to were home games, and those were the ones that we won. This makes me think about Geoff's good luck charm theory. It's cute, but not true.

There was suppose to be an away game tonight, but due to some major injury and hazing of the under classmen, the other team had to forfeit. Geoff was ecstatic and called me as soon as he found out.

I had just gotten home and I was rummaging through the fridge for some kind of afternoon snack.

"Bridge! Killer news." He greeted when I answered my cell phone.

"What's going on this time?" I grabbed a water bottle and closed the fridge, making my way to the food cabinet.

"Well to make a long story short, there's no game tonight. Wanna hang?"

I didn't have to think about it, "Definitely."

* * *

Geoff picked me up around six, I invited him inside and he met my mom and she seemed to really like him a lot. Geoff didn't say anything inappropriate or goofy in front of my mom. He wore his huge smile and hit it off with my mom really well.

In Geoff's mom we were riding with the windows rolled down and the warm breeze ran through the air.

"But, seriously, my mom is kind of embarrassing." I giggled after a while in the car with Geoff.

"No, no. She's nice. You both look a lot alike." He says.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Geoff played with the radio until the perfect song came on. We played our game of favorites as usual. Geoff seemed a lot different tonight. I can't put my finger on it, but he seemed so free. And alive. He just seemed happier to be qith me. And I'm glad,cause I feel happier to be with him.

I love that he and my mom got along so well, it's really important to me that they did. I want my mom to like him almost as much as I do. _Almost_ as much, because I like Geoff a lot. A lot, a lot.

Wherever me and Geoff wee going was totally unknown. We kept talking and driving. Whenever a song Geoff liked came on the radio he would start wiggling in his seat at an attempt to dance.

At one point, I reached over and lowered the radio. It had been forty-minutes and we were still in the car.

"Geoff," He pulled to a red light and looked at me. "Where are we going?" He chuckled and started driving when the light flashed green. "You'll see. We're almost there. Fifteen more minutes." Then he used his free hand to hold mine in the console and we kept going.

Geoff pulled into a deserted parking lot. The sun was gone and the moon was shining in the sky. Geoff pulled into a parking spot and rolled up his windows as I took off my seatbelt.

"Okay, we're here!" Geoff opened his door and reached over me to open mine. His arm brushed past my chest and I blushed lightly. He didn't seem to notice anything.

Geoff climbed out of the car, and with a grin. "What are ya waitn' for? Let's get going!" I giggle and follow him out of the car. I jogged to catch up with him, and when we fell into step, he held my hand again. We reached three wooden and sandy steps and I smelled the familiar ocean scent, then I realized we were at a beach. He took me to my favorite place, the beach.

We walked up the steps, and he kicked off his sandals next to the stairs, and I did the same.

"Geoff, I can't believe you drove me all this way to the beach just for me." I looked at him, and he was already looking at me.

"Well, it's no Malibu, but it's as good as it gets for now. I love this place. So many good memories for me." Geoff grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back at his face. "New memories to come, too." He added.

I looked away and stared toward the ocean. "Let's go." I say.

* * *

Geoff and I took a walk on the beach. It was sappy, but I don't care; because I loved every minute of it. He swung our hands back and forth sometimes, he even stood a little closer to me at times. Geoff and I passed the awkward stage and we began to ask each other anything and everything. We had no boundaries, it was a "rule" Geoff made up. He told me I should never hesitate when I want to ask him something, because he wants me to know everything.

After a little bit I found a spot in the sand, and laid still there on my back. The summer has been gone, and the warm California fall breeze blew in and hugged me as it passed.

Geoff was standing a few feet in front of me watching the water. But then he came and laid next to me. I was staring at the stars above us, they look beautiful tonight. Everything was connecting Geoff and me together, sort of like constellations. Like the universe was putting us together.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, still looking up.

"Shoot."

"Do you believe in true love?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

It amazed me at how quickly he answered. He didn't even have to think.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I ask now.

He paused. "Technically…no. For some yes, but for me no. Not at first sight anyway."

I bite the inside of my cheek and think about this. I let the words float to my mind, and stay there for a while.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" He doesn't answer me at first. He doesn't make any sounds. For a second I forget he was there, he was being so quiet.

I turn my head to face Geoff, who to my surprise was already looking at me.

"Yeah," He responds.

"I do."

With Geoff's final words, he used his hand to pull my chin gently in toward him. My breath was getting shaky, but Geoff seemed to be totally confident. I drew closer and closer to him until our lips met and we started kissing.

His soft lips blended into my nervous ones, and kissed me. We pulled back at the same time, and I just stared into his eyes, and he was looking into mine too.

"Whoa." We both mumbled at the same time.

"That-that was good." I whisper a little shaky.

"Totally." Geoff says quietly.

I leaned in again, and his lips caught mine once again.

If I had to describe a perfect night, this would be it.

* * *

**Seeee it was so short . It was like not even 3 pages in microsoft! But i'll have another update next week, I promise! I can't believe 2010 is practically over! Crap! 2011 will be an amazing year for all of us, I promise :)**

**fact: the scene where bridgette and geoff are laying in the sand and talking was the first thing I wrote for this story. It was my inspiration :)  
**


	7. The One About The Awkward Tattoo

**hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! I hope that everyone had a great holiday last week and I hope that everyone has a fun time tonight and that we're all safe in celebrating our festivities and ringing in the new year! I'm so glad I'm able to update today because I've been so slow lately! I banged out this chapter like an hour ago and I wanted to post one last time before 2010 was over! I hope 2011 is amazing for each and every one of us! Happy New Year, I love you all! Especially for sticking with me, reading and reviewing! Sorry for not responding to reviews as much as I use to. I've been swamped with work and homework and practicing my instruments lately. But I love you all still! Thanks for everything.**

**Disclaimer: not mine  
**

**Happy New Year!  
**

So it's official that we're official. Geoff and me. I didn't think for a second that I would be dating the most beautiful guy here. Heck, I didn't even think that I would like it here. But I guess it goes to show, no matter what you think, you live life unexpected.

Ever since that first kiss Geoff and I have been inseparable. He picks me up for school every morning, he usually waits in the car, due to his lateness.

We go to school together, eat lunch together, go back to our separate classes and then Geoff either drives me home, or I stay after school to watch his football practice. Sometimes I can get Courtney or Gwen to watch the practices with me. Gwen has been pretty tied up lately, due to her and Trent being inseparable as well. But, Trent says they aren't dating yet, and that she's in denial. I don't doubt this for one second.

Today after school Courtney said she would keep me company because her Mock Trial Club and she couldn't get a ride home until a little bit after four. Courtney and I walked through the bleachers until we sat randomly in the center. No one else usually watches practices so it was just her and I. We placed our bags around us, making sure they don't fall through.

Courtney tossed her hair over her shoulder and scoffed, "I can't believe I agreed to watch this practice with you. It's so pointless. Be glad I'm a good friend, Bridgette." I shook my head and rolled my eyes, although I am use to Courtney's princess-like ways.

"But really, do you actually come to stay to watch Geoff play?"

"Uh yeah, kinda." I deadpan.

Now Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Bridgette, please don't tell me you'll be one of those girls who falls all over her boyfriend?"

Okay, now Courtney was annoying me.

"No, Courtney."

"Okay, I just want o be sure." She crosses her arms and stared at the field, as if she was engaging it in a staring contest.

"Hey Court, isn't that Duncan?" I ask, hiding a small smirk.

Courtney leaned forward, "What? Where?" She asked eagerly. She stood up too, squinting at the field. "Wait, he's on social suspension for cutting class, he can't play and-"

Courtney caught on and noticed that I was only messing with her. She sat back down. "Shut up! I don't even care about that Neanderthal." She huffed and hugged herself.

"The other day he was hanging with Geoff and me. He told me that he thinks you're hot."

"Please, he says that about anything that breathes and has breasts."

I snorted because she does have a point.

Courtney giggled. "See! You know it's true."

"Yeah, but he's into you."

"Ugh, that's disgusting. And false."

The whistle sounded and the guys on the field were allowed to take a break.

"So how far have you and Geoff gone?"

I was taken back by the question, it was so unlike Courtney to ask a question like that. Honestly, the question was something I would expect from Gwen or one of the guys.

"Uh, do you want to know the details?" I ask awkwardly.

"I don't know is it going to be disgusting?"

I half laughed. "Nah, well not to me anyway."

Courtney's smile was so big, it took up her whole face. "So is Geoff really sweet or something? We all know he's spontaneous."

"Yes! He's so incredibly sweet.""Does he call or text you?"

"Call. I hate texting and so does he."

Courtney nods. "Do you know about his tattoo?"

I pause. "Tattoo?"

"Yeah. Geoff use to sort of brag about a 'sweet tatt'. Or something like that. I mean when he first got it there were a bunch of rumors about it. I can only assume that he started the rumors to make himself look good." She shrugs.

Courtney paused. I was sort of annoyed. For one that Courtney continued to speak on what could be false information about Geoff, and that Geoff never told me about a tattoo.

Courtney placed her hand on my knee. "Sorry, hun. I thought you knew. I mean it obviously isn't a big deal." Courtney stopped talking.

The whistle blew again and practice took off again.

"Bridge?" Courtney tries again.

"Oh, yeah. No, no it isn't a big deal. I was just surprised that's all." I say quickly.

It isn't a big deal. I just wish I knew. I never thought to ask Geoff about tattoos because there are none visible from what I've seen. Maybe it's on his back, or on his back shoulder or something.

"Do you kiss a lot?" Courtney asks.

I blushed red, and Courtney giggled. "I think I already know the answer." She says.

"We just kiss and lay down together. But, that's it." I tell her as the redness went down little by little.

"But he wants more." She says so sure of herself.

"Uh, no." I look at the field, Geoff was number eleven. "What makes you say that?"

Courtney runs her hand through her hair and then tugged at the sleeve of her light cashmere sweater, which was a shade of crème. "It's just," she started, I turned to face her. "Don't all guys want more?"

My mind chuckled as to what she was talking about.

"Like sex?" I raise one eyebrow.

"No, like…okay, yeah." I wait for Courtney to go on. You can always tell when something is on her mind, or when she has an unfinished thought.

"So has he ever-"

"He's never even mentioned it."

"Never?"

"Not once. He doesn't even take off his silly cowboy hat when we're making out." I add the last sentence as an afterthought.

Courtney giggled. "That's bizarre."

"What? That I totally didn't sleep with him? We're sixteen! And I've only know him for a few months-"

"No! It's bizarre that I was wrong." She says in disbelief, I snorted.

"Well, anything is possible."

"Yeah, I guess _that's_ true too."

I heard the Coach's voice shout, "Okay boys, that's enough for today, let's pack up!"

Courtney and I stood up, she gathered her stuff and asked me, "My ride is here. Need a lift?"

"No thanks, Court. Geoff is giving me one." She nodded, "See you later."

"Bye." I watched Courtney climb the steps of the bleachers until she reached the concrete steps that led to the parking lot, I watched until her petite figure was gone. I turned my head and ran to the front of the steps, where Geoff was standing on the other side of the fence, on the field. He tore his helmet off, and pushed his bangs back with his hand.

"Hey babe." She greets.

"Hey. Good job today." I wrap my fingers through the chain link fence.

"Thanks. Listen, I gotta shower quick. I'll be out on the side of the school in less than ten minutes, okay?" He played with my fingers as he spoke.

"Okay." I agree.

He leaned forward and kissed me quick.

"Okay I gotta go, I stink.""I'll say."

He chuckled and jogged to the locker room door.

* * *

When Geoff came out he was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a white undershirt. His hair was wet from his shower, and he was holding his football bag in one arm, and his backpack on the other. He grinned at me, like he always does.

"Let me take that." I took his backpack and he let me. He placed his free arm around me and pulled me closer.

As Geoff spoke about his day and his classes, I listened but as I listened I turned my head to try and get a view of his back to see if I could spot the tattoo through his shirt. Geoff stopped talking, and took a step to the side dropping his arm.

"Is uh, everything alright?"

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah." I nod my head. Geoff didn't look so sure but put his around me again. We walked to his car and he continued speaking about some chaotic thing Owen did that involved farting and their science class. I couldn't drop my curiosity and I turned my head again and ignored Geoff's story.

"Okay, Bridgette?" We're at his car now. "What is going on? Do I reek?" He sniffed his armpit, and I wrinkled my nose.

"No, Geoff." I opened the backseat door and tossed in our book bags. I slammed the door and walked to the front seat and slid in. Geoff was on the other side, putting in his football gear. I twisted my body around to try and see his shoulders. I still couldn't see anything, so I hugged and sat in my seat.

Geoff closed the door, and sat in his drivers seat, and smiled at me once again.

I smiled weakly back and he set the car in motion.

"You know, Bridge, I really appreciate you staying for my practices. I know you think football is boring, but I really like seeing you there."

"I love seeing you play, even if I do think it's boring. Besides the car ride home is the best part." I smiled at him and he looked at me and returned it. Then I decided that I had to ask.

"Want to play our came?" I begin smoothly.

"Totally. Favorite kind of music?"

"I don't have a preference. But if I have to pick I like country." I reply.

"I like hip-hop, but to be honest country is my fave too. Just don't tell my boys that." He held my hand in the console and butterflies unleashed.

"Favorite…location for a tattoo?" I say quickly.

Geoff blinked a few times and continued to take all the right turns to my house.

"Come again?"

"You know, if you had to get a tattoo where would it be?"

"Oh, oh, oh. I get it." he thinks for a minute. "My arm."

I want to groan, because there are obviously no tattoos on his arm.

"What about right now?" I try, which doesn't make sense to him.

"My…uh, leg?" he sounds more confused.

"No, Geoff." I shake m head, ready to give up. Maybe I should come out and say it.

"I heard that you have a tattoo."

Geoff chuckled, "Yep." He turned into my driveway, both of my parents cars are gone, so that must mean no one is home.

"Well, where is it?" I ask. "Obviously not on your arms, or legs or stomach."

Geoff looked out the windshield, "Are you 'rents home?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go inside, then I'll show ya."

* * *

Geoff and I ended up making out on my bed soon after, and I forgot to ask about the tattoo. I'm not so sure, but I have a feeling Geoff planned that.

He kisses my cheeks, my collarbone, my forehead, my ears my lips. He makes me feel so secure and beautiful in my own skin.

Everyone should feel this way all of the time.

Geoff pulled his lips apart from mine and we smiled. He rolled off of me and laid next to me and picked up my hand, and started playing with my fingers.

"So about that tattoo?" I brought it back up and he grunted.

"Give it up, you won't find it."

"I'm not trying to find it. I just want you to tell me where it is and what it's of!"

"I don't think so." He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Oh, come on!" I leaned against the headboard too. "Please! Tell me." I pleaded.

"Not-uh."

I leaned forward and kissed his neck.

He shifted a bit. I trailed kisses down his neck. I pulled back a little. "You like that?"

"Mhm." He hummed.

"Then tell me!"

"You're gonna think it's dumb."

"No I won't." I try to reassure him.

"No, I think it's totally dumb, and that's saying something."

So he had a point. But the curiosity was killing me.

"Then tell me where it is." I bartered.

"Nope."

"Geoff!"

"No, babe."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Please?" I tired again, and then I placed a long kiss on his lips.

"Wow." He whispered after we broke apart a minute later.

"Okay?"

"Fine." He grumbled and rolled off the bed.

I crossed my legs and watched Geoff. "For the record, my folks don't even know about this. Only a few kids from school know."

"Only a few?"

"Uh yeah. Like I want anyone knowing about this humiliating ink splat on my body."

"But, weren't there rumors or something about it?"

"Yeah, some idiot started making rumors about it, but I denied all of them, even the ones that were true." he tells me. So Courtney lied. Or sort of lied, anyway. "Wait, how do you even know this stuff? You weren't even here last year."

I shrug, not exactly wanting to sell Courtney out. "So that tattoo?" I remind him.

He started undoing his belt.

"Whoa, boy!" I put my hands up.

"What?" His belt was undone and his button was open and his fly was down.

"What are you doing?"

"My tattoo is on my butt." He says.

"What!" I shrieked and covered my mouth quickly.

He turned around, "Don't judge, you asked. Now do you still wanna see or not?"

"Fine. I'm fine." I agree hesitantly.

I know if I don't see for myself Geoff will never tell me what it is of.

Geoff dropped his jeans to the floor, his purple and green boxers remained.

"Okay, left but cheek, five seconds to look."

"Deal." I agreed, and focused on that area so when I see it I can look away as soon as possible. Not to be immature but butts are gross.

Geoff dropped his shorts and behold was a tattoo of a yellow…rubber ducky?

"Three, two, one!" Geoff pulled his shorts up and stumbled to get his jeans on. He turned back around and I stared at him while his ears turned red.

"That was uh…I-I don't know, exactly." I say admittedly.

"Ridiculous. It was a dare. Sort of like a bet too. I don't feel like going into details, you get the picture."

I got off the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around mine too.

"So who else has seen it?" He chuckled.

"Well, Duncan and Owen, since the whole bet-dare thing was all them."

I rested my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Trent knows, but didn't see it. And if Trent knows then Gwen will probably find out soon enough. And that's it. Oh, and I told Courtney too."

"Why her?" I ask.

"Because we've known each other for a long time, and at the end of the year last year she was like, crying about something she did and she thought it was really stupid or something. And then she started rambling about always screwing up, which if you know Courtney as well as I do, and I think you do, that so isn't true."

I look up at Geoff and nod my head.

"And well to make her feel better, I told her about my tattoo. Of course she didn't believe me, but she didn't want to see either." He shrugs and I giggle.

"Baby, I'm going to go home. It's getting late and we both have homework to do. Call me later?"

"Yes, definitely." I promise.

Geoff leaned down and kissed me , and then we kissed in the doorway, and then I kissed him goodbye one more time.

* * *

**Okay, hope you all enjoyed that. I know it's silly but it was fun to write! I was watching an episode of TDI this morning on CN and it was the one where Bridgette and Gwen found that love note, and that was the episode where Geoff showed Bridgette his butt tattoo. That basically inspire this chapter and got me going.**

**Once again, love you all. Happy holidays!  
**


	8. A Fake Date

**I love you guys.**

**Okay, i'm so so sorry for taking so long to update. Two weeks, actually. I'm sorry. I've been SO sick lately, but i'm feeling a little better now. I've actually had two snow days and I was sick for those days so I couldn't update, and i've just been awful and slow. Plus I have midterms next week so i've been cramming and studying for school & I had a band concert to perform in(Yay, clarinets!) anyway, HERE WE GO, Chapter 8 :) Enjoy, I love you all so much for the support and I wish I could respond to every single one of you, especially the annoymous ones! BTW I didn't respond to any reviews last week, cause none of them went to my e-mail and that's how i respond. I accidentally blocked the site LOL whoops. It's all good now!  
**

**love you all for the support  
**

One day as the school was ending, I was by my locker stocking in all of the books I didn't need to take home. Football season was ending for Geoff and the guys, and he had one more home game before the season was totally over. But that wasn't until tomorrow morning.

"Hey babe, are you free tonight?" Geoff came up to me, and leaned against the locker next to mine as he waited for me. He wore a blue and white striped shirt that had a collar that was left up at the top and a pair of jean shorts.

"Definitely. I'm all yours." I smiled and closed my locker.

He chuckled, and leaned down to kiss me.

"Well, tonight I'm not totally all yours." Geoff says, putting his backpack strap onto just one shoulder. I pulled my bag on, and pushed a lock of blond hair behind my ear.

"What do you mean?"

Geoff and I started walking down the hallway to exit the school. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him and we walked together.

"Double dating," He says simply. "You've done it before, right?"

Once. And it was a total disaster. Shannon begged me to go on a double date with her and this guy she had her eyes on for a good month. But he would only go out with her if she brought someone so his cousin, who was from out of town, wouldn't be lonely. It sucked. While they were talking and making out all night, which is so gross especially when you're trying to eat, I was stuck trying to make conversation with this guy's cousin. Who by the way, kept coming onto me. Bad experience.

"Yeah." I nodded to Geoff. I started going through my bag to find my water bottle I had saved from lunch. Geoff smiled at me. "So who are we double dating with?" I pulled my water out and started taking a long gulp.

"Duncan and Courtney." Just like in the movies or something totally cliché, I halted to a stop and out of sure shock, I completely and totally spit my water out all over the place. Geoff pulled away from me, with his face all scrunched up he watched me unravel. I had water dripping down from my chin, and all over my light blue and white floral patterned dress, and the white cardigan I had on top of it.

"Whoa, uh…you alright?" Geoff asked, clearly unsure of what to do. I guess girls don't typically embarrass themselves and spew water everywhere.

"Uh, yeah." I say in a whisper. "I think I am going to go to the girls room and grab some paper towel to dry off." I bring my voice back up, and start heading toward the girls room.

When I stepped inside the girls room, it was empty as I expected. I pulled the black lever and brown paper towel rolled out. _Duncan and Courtney. Seriously. _Seriously? I can't even fathom how strange this is for me. I ripped the paper towel and started wiping the water off my face, and blotting my clothes.

I mean I totally knew that they were into each other, but I didn't know they were actually going out and admitting it. Courtney seriously needs to spill as soon as I get a hold of her. She'll probably ignore my phone calls until the date. But after the date I'm calling her as soon as I wake up.

Courtney actually likes waking up early. One of her weird qualities.

I crumpled up the paper towel and threw it into the garbage can in the corner. As I reached for the door to leave, it opened on its own. On the other side of the door I met eyes with Courtney herself. Perfect.

Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Oh, uh, wrong room!" She said quickly and turned around.

"Oh no way." I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into the bathroom with me.

I sat on the bathroom sink counter, and crossed my ankles. I was wearing a pair of silver flats that my mom picked out for me sometime last week. I didn't think they were my style, but they're surprisingly comfy.

"Okay, so this is very unsettling. I mean you totally forced me into this grotesque bathroom." Courtney says.

"I didn't force you in here, you were coming in here anyway. We need to talk. Now."

Courtney took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright, so you already know. I guess. I mean I assume Geoff told you about our double date tonight."

"You would be correct."

Courtney walked over and pulled herself onto the counter next to me. "This counter is pretty gross." She says.

"No distractions. I already knew you guys liked each other, but _what happened_?"

Courtney ran her hands up and down her grey cargo pants, I can't see why she's nervous, but I know she is.

"I cracked." She said. I waited. "I totally cracked okay?" She slid off the counter and began to pace.

"This whole thing between me and Duncan has been going on for like…years. Seriously. I mean but there's always been something there. And the other day he totally poured his blueberry slushie down the back of my shirt at lunch, you remember that right?" Courtney began talking so fast that I could only nod my head.

"And he and his friends kept laughing, I was so humiliated! And I needed revenge, I sought it out! So I stormed over to his house and I asked him out."

I did a double take. "Whoa, what?"

"I asked him out. But don't worry it's all part of my plan." She smiled.

"What kind of plan is this? It sounds awful." I said, and placed myself back on the ground again.

"Listen." Courtney held her hand up. "I know Duncan likes me, cause duh he agreed to a date. But the date is fake."

"It's fake?"

"To me it is," She says with an evil grin. "It's a fake date, it's a trick. Part of my plan for payback. I'm going to make him totally fall for me, and then when he thinks he has me I'm so going to crush him!" Courtney clenched her hand to emphasize the word crush.

I'm not even sure how to react. The idea was so insane and cruel and totally Courtney. But so wrong on so many levels.

"No, Court you can't do this."

She scoffs. "And why not? Duncan has been humiliating me for years, years, Bridgette! It's not fair, it's _my_ turn to get revenge. It's going to be sweet."

"Court, you're totally missing the point." I put my hands on her shoulders. "Please, you can't mess with someone's emotions like this! You don't know how Duncan actually feels, and it isn't good for him."

Courtney rolled her eyes, and pushed my hands off her shoulders. "Why do I care about _his_ stupid feelings?" She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Because you share the same feelings." I sighed. "You could get hurt too."

"And how's that?"

"You could fall for him."

She scoffed and turned around to face me. She studied my face, to see if I was serious. I was serious.

"That's ludicrous."

"It's not impossible." I tell her. Courtney walked around me and headed for the door.

"Let me just do things my way, Bridgette!" She snapped.

I paused and stared at her. She swung the door open and left the bathroom. I faced myself in the mirror, and ran a hand through my long blond hair. I picked up my bag and tried to follow Courtney's tracks out of the bathroom. I could hear the click clack of her heels ahead of mine.

"Courtney!" I called.

She stopped. "What do you want? You know Bridgette, if you were a good friend, you'd leave me alone."

Not true. That's not true. A good friend never just leaves someone alone. But I don't feel like arguing with her anymore. She's determined.

"So you're going to go through with it?"

Her facial expression faltered, showing a sign of relaxation and maybe even weakness. "Yes."

Silence. I blink. "Well, see you tonight." I turned around and went to go find Geoff.

* * *

After Geoff gave me a ride home I normally would have invited him in, but I was still a little unsettled about Courtney. So I kissed his cheek and said goodbye until later. Since then I did some reading, a little homework and took a shower. I changed for the date and put on a pair of white leggings with black cowboy ankle boots. For a top I put on a blue plaid buttoned dress. It stopped a little bit above my knees, and I tied a skinny white belt on my waist to complete the outfit.

I walked over to my jewelry box and started looking at my accessories to see if there was anything else I could add to this. My phone buzzed on my bureau as I pulled out my long silver key necklace. I closed the clasp on my necklace and let it hang loose around my neck and picked up my cell phone to see the text message, it was from Courtney.

_Can you promise me something, please?_ It read. I closed my eyes and exhaled. I can only imagine what she's asking me to do. Courtney can surprise you. A lot.

_It depends. _I typed back.

I waited for Courtney to respond, and looked at myself in my full length mirror. I don't look so bad. I have to admit my style has changed a little bit since I have gotten here. The only thing that hasn't changed, besides being a vegetarian is that I still don't wear make up. My skin is pretty clear and I don't want to risk scarring it with unnecessary make up. Plus, I don't think I really need it. My eyelashes are pretty thick anyway.

My phone buzzed again, and I crossed the floor to check it.

_Please, please don't mention this to Geoff. He doesn't need to know, and he'll probably blab to Duncan._ I rolled my eyes, I so don't want to be involved in this anymore than necessary.

_Sure thing_. I replied, and slipped my phone into the small pocket of my dress.

I heard a car honk twice from my front yard, Geoff is here early. I start walking downstairs and grab a pen and a notepad leaving a note for my parents reminding them where I would be.

I shut the door and locked it with the key placed under the welcome mat and hid it back in its spot and hurried over to Geoff's car. He was twisting the radio knob, and I could tell he was looking for a good station.

I could see through the dashboard that Geoff was wearing a blue and white pinstripe shirt, he left the first few buttons undone. I opened the car door and slid in. Geoff settled on a radio station, and smiled at me.

"Hey cutie." He kissed my cheek, and put his hand on the gear shift and started pulling out of my driveway.

"So where are we meeting Duncan and Courtney?" I asked Geoff.

Geoff rolled down his window, "At _The Four Aces_ restaurant downtown. It's pretty nice and inexpensive so I thought that would be a good place to go." Geoff tells me.

I drummed my fingers on my knee and listened to the radio as we drove on and on. At one point Geoff reached over and shut the radio off.

"Babe, now that we're in a real relationship I think that we need to be more honest." Geoff says.

Okay. Okay. Don't panic. Just because Geoff is giving an honesty speech doesn't mean that he is going to give me some sort of awful, life shattering bad news. Bad news like he cheated on me, and kissed another girl. Or news that he doesn't have time for me. Or news that he doesn't think I'm pretty.

Instead of saying anything, I just stared straight ahead. I dry swallowed the lump forming in my throat and waited.

"Duncan doesn't actually dig Courtney the way he might be making it sound." He says.

I exhaled out of relief. Sweet, sweet relief.

"Uh, you're taking this better than expected." He says.

"Huh?" I twisted my head and looked at Geoff.

Geoff glanced at me. "Well, Court is your girl, isn't she? I mean she's great and everything, but wouldn't Duncan playing her bother you? I tried to talk him out of going but he was like so set on pranking her or something." Geoff turns the radio back on, and takes a turn onto the highway.

I reached over and shut the radio off. "Wait, _what_?"

"Uh…" Geoff drawled. "Duncan doesn't appear to like Courtney, I guess. I mean I figure he totally does, he's always telling me about how hot she is. But, he doesn't like her as in wanting to date her, I guess. I don't know, he's kind of confusing sometimes. I think even _he_ doesn't know what he wants sometimes."

"Oh God." I mumbled, and covered my face with the palm of my hand.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Geoff asked concerned.

"Nothing. Well. Not nothing, but Courtney is pulling the same trick!" I drop my hand.

Geoff chuckled. Because this is _so_ funny to him.

"That's a riot." He smirks.

"How? How is this a 'riot' this is a disaster! They're totally going to embarrass themselves tonight."

Geoff chuckled again. "So? We're not them."

Then I felt a smile tugging at the edges of my lips. "True. Very true." Geoff smiled at me, and turned the radio back on.

* * *

When Duncan and Courtney arrived to the restaurant they were about twenty minutes late. Actually, they were exactly twenty-four minutes late. I would know because I kept checking my cell phone. Geoff and I were allowed to be seated near the door inside a booth, but we decided not to order until Duncan and Courtney got here. And sure enough when they arrived they were already arguing.

"This is _so_ absurd, you are such a pig, I hope you know that!" Courtney's shrill voice said angrily.

"Chillax, Babe. It's not like we're exclusive. If I want to check out another chick, then I can."

Courtney groaned and rolled her eyes, "You're on a _date_ with me, Duncan!"

"Yeah, so you should already be grateful. God, you're so high maintenance."

I overheard Courtney scoff. "I am not high maintenance, I do not require attention twenty-four seven! It isn't a crime to have a persons date pay attention to their date when on a date!" She shrieked.

Duncan chuckled. "Okay, what?"

I swear I heard steam coming out of Courtney's ears. Before she could scream, or shout or physically damage anyone, Geoff and I jumped out of the booth and took control of our friends.

Geoff and Duncan exchanged a handshake, while I tried to calm Courtney down.

"Sup dude?" Duncan asked Geoff.

"Not much, dude. Now if you guys don't mind I'm starving. Our table is right here." I answered for Geoff, and pointed to the booth with the brown leather padding.

"Sweet." Duncan slid into the booth and sat across from me. Courtney sat next to Duncan, and Geoff sat next to me. Courtney looked less than pleased.

"So what took you guys so long?" Geoff asked, opening his menu.

I winced, knowing another argument was coming our way from the 'couple'. Courtney scoffed as she opened her menu. "Well, I suppose Duncan would like to explain, seeing as it was all his fault."

Duncan furrowed his brow, "No way. Courtney called and said to come by at six thirty. I came at six thirty and she wasn't even totally ready yet!"

"That is not what I said! I said leave your house at six thirty. There's a difference." She rolled her eyes.

"Not really. We live like, ten minutes away."

"A lot can get done in ten minutes, Duncan." She says firmly.

Before Duncan could argue back, our waitress came over with a small notepad dressed in her uniform. She wore black dress pants, and a white button up shirt with her light brown hair tied up in a tight bun.

"Welcome, can I start you four out with a few drinks?" She asked politely.

"Water for me." I tell her and she writes down our orders.

"Pepsi, please." Geoff gives her a smile, and returns to the menu to search for a meal.

"Water for me as well." Courtney says politely.

"Is there any chance I can order something from over _there_?" Duncan asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of the bar in the far corner.

Our waitress-Phoebe, reading her name tag- raised her eyebrow. "Is there any chance that you're twenty-one and have a license?"

Duncan frowned. "Root beer." He muttered, and opened his menu.

Phoebe wrote down his order and walked back to the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Courtney turned to Duncan.

"Could you be any more immature?"

"Probably." he shrugged.

Courtney rolled her eyes again and let out a frustrated groan.

"This is going to be a long night." I mumbled to Geoff.

He chuckled lightly, and wrapped his hand over mine under the table reassuringly.

"Aren't you two suppose to be on a date? You can try and get along for like, two hours right?" Geoff suggests.

"Thank you!" Courtney says to Geoff. "Too bad you're not more like your friends." She snaps.

"Okay, so baby what made you finally want to ask me out? My charm, good looks, my incredible sense of self?" Duncan wrapped his arm around Courtney's shoulders and pulled her into him.

Geoff and I exchanged looks, and turned back to Courtney and Duncan's date disaster.

An hour later we were finishing our meals, and Duncan and Courtney could not have been more…awkward. You could practically feel the fake chemistry they were feeding each other, but at the same time you could tell that there was _something_ there.

"Here, here let me feed this to you." Courtney twisted herself sideways in her seat, and took Duncan's fork out of his hand. He raised his eyebrow looking at the fork.

"I-uh, don't think that's such a good-oof!"

Courtney had shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into Duncan's mouth. It looked as if she was trying to stab him in the mouth, but what do I know?

Duncan looked as if he was in pain trying to chew and swallow. He squeaked when he opened his mouth, and drank the rest of his root beer. Courtney smirked almost evilly.

"You know what, guys? I'm pretty full. I don't think we're good for desert either since we all gotta split the bill. Well, except for me and you, babe." Geoff said to us, and the last part directed toward me. "I got this." he said to me.

I smile and cooed, "Aw, thanks."

"No problem, you're my girl, Bridge. Let me cover this one this time." Geoff reaches into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet.

Duncan made loud slurping noises from his straw as he sucked every last drop of his soda, ignoring Courtney's glare.

"Ahem!" She coughed.

"Oh, uh gazuntite, or whatever." He said lazily and went back to sipping.

"Duncan!" She responded angrily, and pulled his soda out.

"Princess!" he argued.

"Don't call me that in public!" She warned.

"Don't act like a total nag in public and we might have a deal!" He said just as angrily.

I rolled my eyes and moaned as did Geoff. "Here we go again." he mumbled. Geoff picked up the bill, and started paying for the entire thing just to save some time.

"Let me pay you some of that money back when we get back to my house and I can give you the money. I don't have any on me right now." I said quietly to Geoff.

"It's fine." He said.

Courtney and Duncan's arguing practically drowned out anything and everything we said. It was pretty unsettling.

Our waitress came back, and took the bill and wished us all a goodnight. As Geoff and I slid out of the booth Courtney and Duncan continued to bicker without noticing our exit. I guess for them this could be see as something totally normal.

But, I've never been one to actually know what normal is.

* * *

Geoff drove me home and I invited him inside for a little while seeing that my parents still weren't home. I forgot Friday night my parents like to have a date night. They never have a chance to get out as much as they use to since my mom works a little later, and my dad works late on the weekends, but he managed to get today off and she managed to leave work early.

Inviting Geoff in should not have been a problem. It usually isn't. In fact, it never is. But tonight when Geoff and I were cuddling, kissing, making out…everything somehow changed. Got more intense, I guess I could say. We were on my couch, and the TV was on really low, creating some sort of background noise but it wasn't distracting or anything.

I guess things got weird, when Geoff started leaning more onto me, instead of sitting upright like we usually do. Before I could actually freak out, or make him aware that I was freaking out the sound of my parents unlocking the door to come inside interrupted us, and we split apart as quickly as possible.

My parents greeted us and smiled our way and walked to the kitchen to put away their leftovers. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Almost. My lips were sort of numb from being against his for so long, and it was kind of unsettling going so…far, I guess.

Geoff kissed my goodbye, and said goodbye to my parents before leaving.

Don't get me wrong, Geoff is amazing. He's almost like perfect, cocky sometimes and he use to be sort of self-centered, but he's grown so much since I've met him. I don't want to let some kind of weird, hormonal thing get in the way of our relationship.

But what am I suppose to do?

**I hope you guys liked that, and don't worry I don't get gross or too detailed with any 'make out' scenes or 'kissy scenes' i don't know what you want me to call it LOL. But thanks so much for reading, reviewing and being so so so supportive! **

**much love, Johnna  
**


	9. Boundaries

**You are all so gracious and amazing to me! I love all of you readers and reviewers. Thanks for the feedback and for reading my story. I truly have something and someone to write for and that keeps me busy and sane. I love you all. Enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank my reviewers who review without a log-in:**

**CarmillaD: Yes, I was so watching Glee when Duncan slushied Courtney last chapter. Thanks for noticing! haha ;)**

**jennifer323: Thanks for the reviews, they're so cute and exciting LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, bro!**

To say that Geoff and I have not been on the same level since Duncan and Courtney's fake date would be an understatement. Geoff seems to be living each day happy, and chipper. He's still the same happy, excited guy that he is always is. I wish I could say the same for myself. I mean of course I'm happy, I'm happy with Geoff. But since the fake date I've been silently struggling with two conflicts.

The first is that I'm still unsettled about the new level of intimacy Geoff and I reached. I mean I guess I would be lying to myself if I said it wasn't a big deal, but was it really a big deal? It's not like he was trying to take my clothes off or something. He was just being more aggressive with me. I just wasn't expecting it, I guess I could say.

The second is that Geoff hasn't even said anything or seemed to noticed that I've been feeling unsettled. Maybe it's because I haven't been making the signs clear for him. Boys can be pretty dumb, it's like you have to totally spell whatever you're trying to say out for them. Maybe all guys act like this, no matter how old they get.

I guess it's easier to let Geoff think I'm alright then have us get into some kind of first fight and have everything be awkward. It's not bad to lie about my feelings to my first real boyfriend, is it? Whatever he doesn't know won't hurt him, or us for the matter. Right?

* * *

I have my gym class with Gwen, another thing we have in common is that we hate gym. Absolutely despise all of the running we have to do. I'm pretty athletic, and I like sports and playing around for the most part. When it comes to full on running, I loathe it. I can't stand being alone with my thoughts, or panting side by side with someone trying to make conversation or something. It's one thing to have music playing, but it's so boring when it's just me and my thoughts.

For gym we have to run around the football field for four laps and then we get to walk for two. The field is so big that that pretty much takes up all of our time. No one ever finishes early because the girls usually refuse to run. Our gym teachers divide up the boys and girls for certain activities. While the girls run endlessly, the guys spend their time in the weight room in the basement, then we switch after two weeks.

"I seriously, and I mean _seriously_, hate this stupid class!" Gwen seethed when she fell in step with me as we jogged our final lap.

I swallowed the remaining moisture in my mouth, it was practically begging for water. "I am right there with you!" I panted.

Gwen and I fell in step with the finish line, and bent down to breathe in and out. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. When I stood up straight, our gym coach told us to take a cool down walk and then we could sit the rest of the class out; that is if there was any time left. I waited for Gwen to stand up straight before walking.

"Okay walk one majorly large lap, I can do this." Gwen said to herself.

"Let's go." I say, and she nodded her head.

We started walking past the shiny silver bleachers, the ones I sat on almost every Friday night to cheer on Geoff and the rest of our football team. We were almost undefeated with only two losses. Pretty sweet, if you ask me. But then again, I know close to nothing about football.

"How's the romance life, Barbie?" Gwen asks me.

"Hm?" I glance from the bleachers, reminiscing myself getting up and cheering when we scored a touchdown, back to the green grass and warm sticky wind reality. "Oh, Geoff and me? We're great. I mean good. I mean-uh, pretty good. We're pretty good." I stutter, changing my answer three times. I just could not find an accurate enough word for what I'm feeling with Geoff right now.

Gwen snorted and raised her eyebrow. "Which one is it, Bridgette?" She asks.

"Just good." I say a little glum.

"Why just good. Why not pretty good, or great? Or fantastic, because that's how it seems to me and pretty much everyone else in school."

I sighed. That sounds so easy. To be someone else for a change and just view a relationship. Imagine it being perfect and easy when it isn't. Okay. Okay, yeah it is. Our relationship pretty much is as close to perfect as it can get. Except for these two little problems, and I hate myself for letting it bother me so much. I feel like a control freak trying to make two puzzle pieces that clearly don't go together, fit.

"Look, it's nothing Gwen. I've just been having an off week, and I feel like Geoff hasn't totally been tuning into what I'm feeling. He listens to me and he is always there for me, but I need him to get the things that I don't actually have to say. Do you know what I mean?" I looked at Gwen who was scuffing her feet.

"Yes. I definitely get what you mean. Geoff doesn't seem all too into just conversation all of the time. He's a boy. He has needs."

That's totally not what I was trying to say. But, since we're on that topic, that addresses my other issue.

"So not what I meant," I tell Gwen. "But, that ties into my problem too." I admit.

Gwen stops walking and faces me. "Okay, look. Don't let him pressure you. You are a strong, independent woman, you can do anything, you can be with anyone, you don't get your heart broken, you break hearts, you-"

My head was spinning. Just what was she talking about?

"Gwen-Gwen!" I had to talk over her. "What are you talk about? Geoff isn't pressuring me! And if he was I wouldn't let him. Gosh, we've only been dating for a little over a month." We started walking again.

"Sorry, it's just people always use to hear about some nutty reputation Geoff had about playing girls, and hooking up. Even Trent has told me a few stories about some wild Geoff times back in the day." Gwen says casually.

I should have figured she got something from Trent since he and Geoff are really close. I'm sure Trent wasn't talking bad about Geoff, but he was just casually telling Gwen a story.

"Well, he isn't like that now. So let's just drop it." I suggest.

"Fine with me." Gwen says.

We make a full circle around the track, and our gym coach calls the other girls into to follow her to the locker room so we can change and go to our next class.

After gym class I had Algebra with Geoff. I was already in my seat when he came into the class room. Instead of taking his usual seat, he sat next to me before he would have to move.

"Hey, how's it going, babe?" He asks.

I can't help but smile, I reply "It's going. I just had gym. So I actually feel pretty gross." I admit.

"Yea, but you look fantastic. As usual." He compliments, and I blush a little bit.

"So what are you doing after school?" He asks, the bell rings and Harold, a lanky red head was standing over Geoff waiting for him to move from his seat. Geoff glances at Harold, and gets up and moves back a row and a seat over.

I turn around to face Geoff. "Nothing, besides homework. Why?"

"Mind if I drop by?" He asks.

"Of course not."

Geoff grinned. "Great." I turned back around at the sound of my teacher tapping her chalk against the chalkboard while writing today's lesson.

* * *

Geoff didn't give me a ride home from school today like he usually does. Geoff had to stay after for some winter sports meeting so today I walked home. I wanted the fresh air, and it wasn't a humid day out. The winters in California aren't as bad as the summers that's for sure. My walk home was peaceful, there was a breeze every once in a while and the streets from the school to my neighborhood were not nearly as crowded as they usually are.

I got home, and jammed my house key into the lock and twisted it letting the breeze carry the door open and fly into my house. My hair flew in all different directions, fed up with it I tied it into a ponytail using the black hair elastic on my wrist.

I jogged up to my room and wrapped the handle of my book bag onto my door knob, and collapsed on my bed. Walks home are definitely nice and great way to interact with my inner Zen, but they kind of take a lot out of me. Especially since I ran like hell in gym today.

My cell phone buzzed inside the pocket of my jean shorts. I slowly pulled it out, and it was a text from Geoff. _Already? _I thought to myself. I had just gotten home. Well, I guess that walk home took a lot more time than I expected.

_Hey, we got out a little early today. Mind if I come over now?_

I read his text, and replied _Sure, sounds great!_ I rolled off my bed, and stepped over to my closet. I had finally emptied my dresser from the old house, and filled up the entire closet. Now the dresser sits in the corner of my room, and I just leave all of my stuff on it if I feel too lazy to put anything away.

Maybe I should change into something a little more cuter for Geoff. We're probably just going to watch a movie and talk or something. Geoff told me he was going to talk to Duncan today about the Courtney thing, and I told Geoff I would try to talk to Courtney; she's just so difficult. I didn't have the chance to talk to her today anyway. She was just so busy today, and wouldn't talk to me. I have a feeling it has something to do with her wanting to run for student body class president.

Last week there was an announcement in the morning about student elections. There's President, Vice President, Secretary and Treasurer. There's a title for every class, freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors. Courtney told me she was Treasurer her freshman year, and ran for President her sophomore year, but she bitterly told me that she lost to someone else, but wouldn't tell me who. If I were that person, I would probably be scared for my life to face Courtney again. She then continued to mutter "Not again, not this year." It's best just to let her work through these angry feelings by herself.

I took off the sneakers I was wearing all day and slid on a pair of black flip flops instead. These are so much more comfortable for around the house.

I shut my closet door and started walking down stairs to my living room and turned the TV on and surfed the stations until I found something to watch or until Geoff came over. I reached over and grabbed my family's silver portable phone and dialed in Courtney's cell phone number and waited for her to answer. I decided to tell her about Duncan, and how he is wants to totally trick her. I made the decision to tell Courtney all on my own, and I figure the sooner the better. I was going to wait for Geoff to tell me what Duncan had said, but I don't actually feel like waiting for Geoff anymore.

"This is Courtney." Her official tone of voice answer after the third ring.

"Court, it's Bridgette."

"Bridgette? Hm, what number are you calling me from, I don't recognize it." She asks sounding a little annoyed.

"It's my house number."

I hear some beeping in the background, "Okay. I just added this number into my cell phone. What is that you want? I don't want to be rude, but I am actually sort of busy."

"Busy doing what?" I lay back on my couch, and prop my feet up on the arm of the couch.

"Planning out my election campaign. If my calculations are correct, which they are ninety-eight percent of the time, I can just stretch it enough to obtain precisely one hundred and eight votes from our junior class to vote for me." She announces.

"One-oh-eight? That's it. Our class has at least three hundred people. You'll need several more to win, Courtney." I tell her.

"I know that." She snapped. I rolled my eyes. She gets so short tempered and angry when she's tired or nervous. "But our whole class doesn't vote. Only Forty-three percent of the junior class votes. I've already done the statistics." She tells me.

"Oh, yeah. You're probably right." I say flatly, keeping the sarcasm out of my voice so she doesn't find a need to snap at me again.

"So if you don't mind, I need to go. I'm pretty busy. Unless you have a reason that you called me."

"Well, I was hoping we could talk about you and Duncan." I say casually.

Courtney sighed. "Talk about what, exactly?"

"Your fake date. Listen, you know how you are totally trying to lead him on and then crush him after?"

"Of course I am familiar with the idea. It is my idea. Now I know you don't approve of it, but Bridgette let me do things my way. He deserves it." She says stubbornly.

"No, I know. He totally deserves, as nice as he is to me he's a total jerk to you and has no respect for women. But listen-"

"Then case closed. I really have to go finish these posters for the election. Bye Bridge!" She says happily, and ends the conversation.

Courtney doesn't love anything more than someone agreeing with her. True story.

My door bell rang its familiar tone and I sat up and placed the phone back in its cradle on my way to answer the door. I grinned and swung the door open to see Geoff leaning against the doorway with his pink button down shirt, the one he wore on the first day that I had met him.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was amazing. In fact, it was absolutely mesmerizing and addicting. He kissed his way into my house, and he shut the door using his foot. He leaned against the wall as we continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity. I broke the kiss to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. "Whoa." I whispered.

He smirked a little. "I know."

"What…what was that?" I ask catching my breath and started walking over to my TV cabinet to look at my movie selection to find something for us to watch.

"That? Psh. That-that wasn't even a-uh big deal." He says, and I rolled my eyes behind his back.

I pulled out a stack of movies and placed them on the coffee table, and sat down next to Geoff on the couch. "Whatever you say." I smile and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me a little closer to him.

"You can pick the movie this time." I say leaning forward out of his grip and handing him the DVDs.

"Oh, uh…" Geoff drawled, sounding sort of irritated said, "Let's watch this one." He lazily shoves _Indiana Jones_ into my hand. I hold back an angry grunt, and just get up and pop the DVD in, and put the other movies back on their shelf.

"So I tried to talk to Courtney," I tell him and make my way back to the couch and move into Geoff. He wrapped his arm tightly around me again. "She wouldn't hear me out." I tell him.

"Why's that?"

The previews for the DVD started playing and the colors from the movie reflected off the walls. "She told me that she was too busy with some project that she's working on. She's running for class president again, apparently. She sort of sounded crazy on the phone because she was muttering to herself 'not again, not this time' or something like that. She's not use to losing, I guess." I shrug.

Geoff chuckles, and I can feel his chest moving against my body when I leaned into him. "You're telling me." He says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"Well, Courtney ran for president last year, and so did I. And well, I won." He says simply. "I think that's why she doesn't totally love the idea of well, me." Geoff finishes.

Geoff was the class president? Wow. I mean yes those things are totally always popularity contests, but who knew Geoff would manage to run the class like that. Courtney's reasoning for not liking Geoff makes a lot more sense now.

"You were the class president?" I say in disbelief.

Geoff chuckles. "Yup. I didn't even give a speech." he laughs lightly.

The movie begins and the opening theme music fills the room through the surround sound speakers placed in the corners of the living room.

Geoff and I were quiet for a little while and just watched the movie. It was only like, three o'clock but it felt like eight at night. My mom doesn't get out of work until six, but after work she promised my aunt that she would go out to dinner with her and a group of their friends. My Aunt Eliza has lived in the city for like, sixteen years or something. She kept making promises to my parents that she would show us around, because of my slight complex with moving, and the fact that we've been busy with settling in we've never gotten around to it. So finally she got my mom to go out with her for the evening. Then there's my dad who wouldn't be home until ten o'clock. The other chef at the restaurant would be out for the day and so dad has to take both shifts. I guess it would be just Geoff and me for the evening.

An hour or so into the movie I started yawning, "I'm so tired today." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Geoff murmured into my ear, and started slowly kissing it down. To my temples, to my cheek bone, to my neck. I got chills all over, and sat up straight and moved over a little bit. "Whoa, Geoff." I breathed.

"What? You know what? I-I'm sorry. Let's just watch the movie." He gives me a reassuring smile, and suddenly I felt a little better. He's a guy. He would never hurt me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and pulled my legs up beside me on the couch and we watched the movie in silence. Every once in a while, Geoff would play with my fingers or kiss my head. When Geoff does cute things like that it makes me feel warm, and safe. Secure.

When the movie ended, I reached over and shut the TV off.

"What do you want to do now?" He asks me quietly.

"I don't know. Talk?" I suggest, and stand up. Geoff shrugs and nods his head.

"Okay, just hang on. I need to change my shirt, it's really uncomfortable." I head up the stairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I went to my closet, and tore off my yellow halter top, and grabbed my white loose top that had baggy short sleeved. My red tank top was underneath because the shirt was so light that it was see-through. I heard my door creak and I almost jumped. I shut my closet door, and saw Geoff open the door.

"Geoff. Hey." I smile, catching my breath from the scare. "I told you that I'd be right down, something wrong?" Geoff walked in my room and wrapped his fingers around my wrist, and leaned down to kiss me again. And again. And again.

I smiled into the kiss. "You're really good at this." I mumble as he kissed my lips again. His lips are so soft and smooth. Geoff and I continued kissing and started walking backward, and I tripped and fell onto my bed. For a second we broke the kiss, and Geoff just stared into my eyes, and I looked at his blue eyes. Blue, kind of like the color of the oceans in Malibu. I then pulled Geoff closer to me and kissed him this time, and I felt him smiling against me.

It was so easy to be with him. But when it came to things like this…maybe it's just me. But, it doesn't come so easy. It all came so easy to Geoff, and he was so comfortable doing this. I get more and more comfortable with every kiss, and I can't help but not think about anything but us together like this. How can something so thrilling and exciting me so nerve wracking, and stressful. I try not to think about it, because if I think too much I ruin the fun.

Geoff started kissing me everywhere. My forehead, my nose, my cheeks, the sides of my mouth, my lips. He ran his hand against my chest, and I shifted uncomfortably, trying to act like I didn't notice it. Geoff leaned down and kissed my neck. He started sucking on one spot, and I mumbled, "Geoff, don't."

He ignored me, and kissed the same spot again.

"Geoff." I said raising my voice to its normal voice level. He didn't say anything. "Geoff, seriously!"

Geoff leaned up and looked at me. "Babe, lighten up." and he went for my neck again. I put my hands on his chin, jerking him away from me. I arched my back to sit up. When Geoff knew nothing else was happening, he sat on his knees.

"Well?" He says annoyed.

"Well, what?" I snap.

"Bridge, calm down couples do stuff like this all the time." He says.

"So you're telling me we should be like other couples?"

"No, I'm saying you shouldn't freak out over nothing."

"Nothing? This isn't nothing, Geoff. Sex isn't…" I swallow. I can't even look at him. So my eyes stare at my comforter, the bed, the walls. Anything but him. This is so humiliating.

"Listen, I understand this is new to you, but it really isn't a big issue." He says calmly. I sigh annoyed, "Geoff, I don't-

I stop talking, when I felt Geoff getting off my bed. When I looked up, Geoff was walking toward the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" I climb off the bed too.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Home? Out with the guys?" He says carelessly.

"Why?" My voice is a little high-pitched. Probably because I feel like crying. I'm just so surprised at his actions.

"Do you seriously want to know?" He flipped the collar of his pink shirt.

"Yeah."

"No, I don't think you do. 'Cause we're just gonna end in a fight, so let's just leave this here." he talks with his hands, I noticed. It was just one of those little things about him I found so unraveling and comforting. I know tons of people talk with their hands; it's usually a family trait. But, I never really noticed if that makes any sense.

"Geoff, we're already fighting." I push my hair behind my ears. "We can't just leave it here because everything is going to be so weird from here on." I swallow the lump forming in my throat

Geoff, annoyed rolled his eyes.

"What, do you want to talk or something?" He snapped, sarcasm dripping withh his words.

I scoff in disbelief, and walk pass Geoff, and pull my door open.

"Get out."

His expression softened. "Bridge, babe don't-

"You heard me, leave." I pointed out into the hallway.

I could have slammed the door behind him, I wanted to. But instead, I gently shut it. I sigh quietly and listened to Geoff's footsteps walk down the stairs and slam the door and leave my house.

I slid down the door and onto the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I want to cry. I want the world to swallow me and never spit me out. I feel awful. I didn't even do anything wrong. Did I?

A small tear rolls down my cheek, and so do more as time passes. After a five minutes, ten minutes, a half hour, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Gwen's phone number, and three-wayed Courtney's number into the conversation.

"Hello?" Both girls answered at the same time.

"Who's this?" They both said to each other. "Bridgette?" they also repeated.

"Okay, whoever this is, stop saying what I'm saying!" Courtney snapped.

"Courtney? Oh please-" I cut Gwen off and said, "Girls, girls. It's me, Bridgette. I called both of you using the three-way option on my cell. I just…I really need you both right now." I choke at the end of my sentence.

They were both silent. "Whoa, what's going on?" Gwen asks quietly.

"Just, please. Can you both sleep over tonight?" I wipe my tears using my free hand.

"It will set me behind, but for you of course." Courtney says.

"I'll be over as soon as possible, I just need to throw some clothes together." Gwen tells me.

"Thanks girls. I can't tell you how much this means to me. I'll explain everything as soon as you both get here."

"Bridgette, I'm going to pack now. Be over in fifteen minutes." Courtney ended the call and it was just me and Gwen.

"Normally I would never agree to a sleepover that involves Courtney. But, for you I will. See you soon, Bridge." Gwen hung up her line, and I closed my phone and let it sit beside me on the phone.

I sat in my room, in the dimmed light, the sun was setting and my lights were off. The colors of the sky from the evening filtered into my room as I sat in silence. For the first time, I was feeling really alone.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter, I know it's kind of sad and stressful at the end, but it'll be okay! Promise! Sorry if things got a little too intense for any of you readers, but I want to remind you all that it IS rated T. Don't worry it doesn't get any more descriptive like that from here, haha! **

**Thanks against for everything! I totally love you all. Sorry for any errors, I wanted to post this ASAP and i didn't read the entire thing over!**


	10. A Sleepover With Anita Shower

**hey beautiful people! This chapter definitely came quicker than usual, and that is because I have to ship my laptop back to DELL computer company to get some stuff fixed, so I wanted to update one more time to let you all know! I WILL continue updating to my OLD 2003 computer which runs SO slow, but i posted my FIRST EVER story on there, so that's fine...vintage haha! My updates might come even slower from there, but hopefully not! It depends on my mood, i guess lol. I saved everything onto a flashdrive in case it gets deleted, so we are GOOD! Thank you all so much for your reviews, comments and feedback! They make me smile oh so much! Love you all! My next update will be from my old computer, yikes! haha. Maybe i'll start typing it tomorrow! I have a snow day, this is my FOURTH one! We never get snow days too! Awesome. Oh, and today I picked out what classes I will be taking for next year, my senior year. CRAZY! Okay, enough rambling, enjoy! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

I jumped too eagerly when I heard the door bell. I threw my door open and trampled down the stairs and opened the door. I was so relieved when I saw both Courtney and Gwen together standing in my doorway. **(A/N just to be clear they didn't arrive together, they just got together at the same time!)**

I immediately opened my arms and hugged both of them, and they embraced me in a hug too. It's nice to have friends. It's great to have friends who will drop what they're doing, and drop their differences just for me. That's true friendship.

"Oh my gosh, Bridge. Have you been crying?" Courtney pulled back and rested her hand on one of my shoulders. Gwen pulled back too and shut the door behind us.

"Um, yeah. A little bit. Okay, I'm going to wash my face, my bedroom is up the stairs to the right." I sniffled and forced a smile to my friends.

"Okay, we'll get settled in." Gwen said to me and I led the two up the stairs and I pointed to my room. I shut the bathroom door behind me, and turned on the dimmed lighting. I let the warm water run, and I splashed it on my face a few times until the redness and the puffiness of my eyes settled. I didn't look nearly as hideous as I did five minutes ago.

I patted my face with the yellow hand towel, and shut the light on my way out of the room. Gwen had rolled out a large navy blue sleeping bag, and set a pillow at the top of it. At the foot of my bed Courtney had laid out her purple sleeping bag nice and neat, practically parallel to my bed.

I walked barefoot to my bed and sat in the middle of it, crossing my legs. I patted my bed for the girls to join me and they both did.

"How long have you been alone for?" Courtney asks.

"Um, like thirty minutes. Give or take." I shrug.

"So…do you want to just start from the beginning? Or would you rather just not talk about it for a little bit?" Gwen asks.

I consider this, and run a hand through my hair. "No, I'll just tell you both now. I need to get this off my chest. No way can I tell my mom, she would freak. I've never kept anything from my mom before either, so this is kind of a big deal."

Both girls wait and listen.

I take a deep breath, "After school Geoff came over and we were just watching a movie, the usual. Then…I don't know. He just started getting all touchy, more so than usual." I shift uncomfortably. "Then when the movie ended I went upstairs to change my shirt, and I guess he followed me up here. I was fully clothed and everything, but then we just ended up kissing, and when I asked him to stop, he got mad and we ended up fighting. He just wasn't hearing me out, and he-he was acting like a total, a total ass!" I said angrily. Suddenly, my emotions took on a drastic change from sad to angry. "He was being so unfair! Like, he wouldn't even give me a chance, he kept trying to…well you know what, I'm not even totally sure. All I know is my neck is sort of pink from _him_, I just hope it goes down." I run my fingers over the spot.

Gwen moved my hand to see the spot. "Oh yeah, that will go down in a half hour." She says surely.

I smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, my mom would murder me, and then my dad would go after Geoff."

Courtney interjected, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea right about now."

"I'm with you." Gwen said nodding her head, and to my surprise the two girls high-fived.

"I seriously have no idea how lucky I am to have you guys." I smile to my new best friends.

"Don't mention it, that's what we're here for. I mean if we were just going to hang around by ourselves all the time then we wouldn't need friends." Gwen says.

Courtney nodded her head and said, "Yeah, and I know sometimes I'm not the easiest to get along with-"

"Ya think?" Gwen interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Courtney ignored her comment, "Anyway, I do need to thank you for putting up with me, and I'll always be here for you." She patted my knee.

My cell phone which was sitting on the floor where I had left it before started to ring. I unfolded my legs from underneath me and walked over to my phone and picked it up. When is saw who was calling I scoffed angrily. "It's _Geoff_. Who does he think he is?" I shoved my phone into the draw of my old bureau, drowning out the sound of the ringer.

"That's disgusting. Men are pigs." Courtney said shaking her head.

"Hey, not all guys are like that." Gwen says a little defensively.

"Oh, really?" Courtney challenged.

"Yes, really. Trent would never do that sort of thing Geoff is pulling on Bridgette now." Gwen tells Courtney. Courtney simply rolled her eyes. Ah, she's back.

"Only because he's afraid of your freakish Goth ways." she says dismissively.

"Okay, that's it. I told myself I would be on good behavior tonight only because Bridgette needed me, but if you're going to act like a little brat all night, then don't expect me to-"

I couldn't take this, and I had to stop one of them. "Girls, girls! Stop fighting, please. It isn't worth it. You're not even fighting over anything." I tell them. Gwen's expression softens, and I can sense Courtney relax a little more. "Let's just take a deep breath." I suggest.

Gwen took my suggest and looked back to Courtney. "Look, Courtney. I-I'm sorry for verbally attacking you just now." Gwen shrugs. "I don't know, it's just something about me that gets really defensive. I've always been that way." She tells the both of us.

Courtney takes a deep breath as well. "Apology accepted, and to be honest I'm a little defensive now and again too." Gwen and I exchanged looks and started giggling.

"What?" Courtney asked, turning heads between the two of us. "What, what is it?" She asked again.

"Nothing, Court. Nothing." I smiled and crawled onto the bed in between the two of them.

"So now what?" Courtney asks.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Like, what do we do now?" She blinks.

"You've never been to a sleepover before, have you?" Gwen says.

Courtney bit her lip for a second, and shook her head. "Nope. Never." She sighed. "I guess I've never been the best at making friends, but you already knew that, didn't you Gwen?" I swore a look of guilt flashed over Gwen's face. "It doesn't bother me because I keep busy, I have tons of activities. I honestly have no time for friends." Courtney says stiffly.

"Well, what about us?" Gwen asks.

I was surprised when Gwen said _us_ meaning she was her friend now too. I guess it's possible for two totally different girls to become friends. Maybe not best friends, not even close friends. But friends, that's enough. Courtney picked her head up and looked at Gwen, and smiled pretty big. I beamed in between the two of them, and sighed happily.

"Girls, this is the start of a _beautiful_ friendship." Then I laid back on my bed, resting my head on my pillow.

"You got that right." Gwen says.

"Definitely." Courtney agrees.

* * *

An hour later I had called my mom's cell phone and told her that I had two friends sleeping over, and she sounded pretty thrilled that I was making friends, and invited them over for the night. She told me that she would be home late, and that if we got hungry then we could just order pizza or take out.

We settled for ordering a pizza, a small vegetarian, and a small cheese. We hung out in my living room for the most part and left the TV volume on low for some atmosphere in case things for quiet, but when there are three girls in the house loaded up on junk like pizza, things don't get boring or quiet for the matter.

We were chatting and laughing for hours straight, it was like we were programmed that way and we couldn't stop. Our energies were up so high; we were just so _alive_ and we weren't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Once we calmed down we crashed all over the living room, Gwen laying on the floor, Courtney laying out on the recliner and me sprawled out on the couch.

"Wow, I love Fridays." Courtney says in amazement.

"Who doesn't?" Gwen agrees.

"Hey wanna play a game?" Courtney asked giggling, sliding down onto the floor, pushing the coffee table back a few feet.

"What kind of game?" I asked skeptically.

"Truth or dare." She smirked.

"I love dares." Gwen declared and slid onto the floor too.,

"Oh gosh. Okay, that's fine. As long as this doesn't involve anyone disturbing my neighbors, that's fine." I agree.

"So who wants to go first?" Gwen asks.

"Me, me, me!" Courtney's hand shot up in the air, Gwen and I exchanged looks. "Okay…Gwen, truth or dare?" Courtney asked deceivingly.

"Dare." Gwen answered confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to….hmm…what's a good dare." Courtney pondered for a moment.

I nervously hoped that Courtney wouldn't pick anything too disturbing for Gwen to do that would end in conflict.

"Okay, I have one! I want you to prank call Duncan." Courtney had just barely said, bursting in to a giggle fit. I don't see what's so funny, and neither did Gwen. But I wasn't comfortable bringing Duncan into this since I'm still itching to tell Courtney about his faux feelings for her.

"Fine with me. Hand me the phone, please." Gwen held her hand out and waited. I reached over and handed her my house phone that was settled in between the couch cushions. "Be sure to block my house number before you call okay? I'm pretty sure his parents are cops." I say before handing Gwen the phone.

"You got it, and besides Duncan won't do anything." Gwen says sure of herself. Then Gwen looked to Courtney. "So what do I say? How do I disguise my voice?" Gwen asks.

Courtney looked to me and I shrugged, "It's your dare, Court."

"Can you try a French accent, and call and just mess with him, it'll be hilarious." Courtney grinned.

I wasn't so sure what Courtney was thinking. I mean the dare was so random, it wasn't exactly _daring_. We could do this without playing truth or dare. Before I knew it, Gwen was calling and trying on her fake accent, which sounded pretty convincing actually. She has been taking French classes since grade six, so she has the accent down pretty fantastically, you can't even tell that it's her.

"Who _is_ this? Listen chick I ain't in the mood to mess around with some foreign chick with a heavy accent." Duncan's voice said annoyed over speaker phone. Courtney covered her mouth trying to fight the giggles, I merely smiled at Gwen who was smirking.

"Excuse me, misoure, I was end this telephone call as soon as you connect me to a Anita Showa." I smirked, knowing that Duncan was totally going to fall into Gwen's trap, as cheesy as it is.

"Listen, lady there is no _Anita Showa_ here." Then Duncan paused, and you could hear him muttering to himself quietly. "Anita Showa, A-nita-I need a…shower-GWEN, is that you?" She shouted angrily onto the phone.

"Quit, hang up!" I whispered frantically, and Gwen clicked End Call quicker than I could blink, and then we all busted into chaotic laughs.

"That was so corny, but so funny." I said in between laughs.

"What do you expect, I was on the spot!" Gwen said, her laughter dying down. "Courtney, why did you want me to prank Duncan. It was kind of random, don't you think?" Gwen says once we've calmed down.

"Um," Courtney bit her lip, and leaned up against the couch, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Honesty time?" She suggested.

"Well, this is truth or dare." I shrug.

"Right." Courtney nodded her head. "I-I think I might, I mean I use the term 'might' very, very loosely. Anyway, I think there's a chance, that possibly, I _might_, might, might, _might_ like…Duncan." She winced once the words came out of her mouth.

Gwen and I exchanged looks and started busting out laughing again. Courtney furrowed her brow at one point and huffed. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, I'd like to know what in the world is so hilarious about me expressing my feelings!"

"Um, everything." Gwen said smirking.

"Nothing!" I shot a look to Gwen. "Nothing, we just…we know you like Duncan." I tell her.

"What, what do you mean you _know_?"

"We just…we know." Gwen says lamely.

"Well, why didn't you tell me!" Courtney demanded.

Me and Gwen started giggling again, "We just thought you knew!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She sighed. "Confession time." She announced.

"Confessions? I don't believe I know this game." Gwen joked.

I nudged her in her side, and we let Courtney talk.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry for being such a…such a-I can't believe I'm about to say this- such a Princess, that time in the bathroom when we were talking about the 'fake date'." Courtney apologized.

"What fake date?" Gwen asked puzzled.

"We'll explain later." I told her. "Apology totally accepted, Courtney." I didn't feel like gloating and telling her that I was right about how when you mess with someone's emotions, someone always does get hurt. Although, at this point no one is hurting just yet.

"You're a good friend, Bridgette." Courtney says.

"Thank you."

"Hey, can we please get back to our game? Enough with this mushy girl stuff, please." Gwen said teasingly.

"Yes, we can most definitely get back to the game." I promised.

And at that point I knew there was no way that I could tell Courtney that Duncan was totally playing her. I mean how could I? She just told me how I was a good friend and she was totally honest with me _and_ Gwen, whom she's disliked for so long, and I've finally gotten all three of us to get along.

I can't just drop the bombshell on all of us. I can't just ruin our little party due to honesty. Who does that? _Besides a good person. _I shake my thoughts away. If I'm meant to tell Courtney about Duncan then I will. The truth always finds its way out, and why do _I_ need to be the one to tell her? It's none of my business anyway. And who knows, maybe Duncan likes her too. He hits on her enough.

To be real, as we continued our game of truth or dare, and goofed around I didn't mind not telling Courtney. We were having so much fun and I didn't want to ruin our happiness. I didn't want to think about boys or Geoff, or boys that know Geoff. I was having too much fun hanging out with just the girls, something I've never actually done before.

When my parents came home the girls and I headed up stairs and hung out in my room. The lights were off, and we were all in our 'beds' and we just talked until we drifted off into sleep. Gwen was the first to fall asleep, surprisingly since she is such a night owl.

I turned on my side, and glanced at my digital alarm clock, it blinked _2:09 am_.

"Are you still awake?" Courtney's voice peered up from below.

"Court?" I blinked, and rolled onto my back, and looked up into my skylight.

I heard her moving around in her sleeping bag. She sat up, and crawled onto my bed, and laid down next to me. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were away too. Mind if I lay up here for a few minutes?"

"Of course not." I say, and move over a little to make room for her.

"Thanks," Courtney made herself comfortable, and laid her head on my pillow as well. "I just wanted to say thanks for being such a good friend to me. I know we've only been friends for a few months now, but you're my best friend." She said in a hushed voice, maybe she was talking so quietly because silence is intimidating, or maybe she didn't want to wake Gwen. "I've never had a real best friend before." she admits.

"Friends are honest with each other, and we tell each other things that we might not want to hear, but we say them because we know that it will help each other in the long run. It's honesty that can make a real relationship work, friendship or romantic relationship, which is why I don't think it could ever work with Duncan…" her voice trailed off. "He's a…a criminal, basically. My parents would _never_ approve of us in a million years. Never." She almost sounded really sad, genuinely upset.

"If you really want something Courtney go for it." I tell her. She was quiet and didn't say anything, I knew she was thinking. Thoughts are dangerous. "I promise that if you do what makes you happy, then it will be so worth it. There's nothing in the world that's worth risking your happiness. Just go for it, there's no reason not to." I'm speaking from my heart. All of the things I've learned from nature, I never thought I'd be telling to someone else, especially Courtney. The girl who was always together. The girl who is so sure of herself.

I almost wanted to bring a tear to my eye. I turned on my side to look at Courtney, and she turned on her side to face me. "You're my best friend too." I told her.

"Promise?" Courtney asked, putting her pinky out.

I giggled and wrapped my pinky around hers. "Promise."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Update as soon as I can. Love you all, much love! thanks for everything**

**- Johnna**


	11. The Morning After

**Here's my first official update from my old computer! (Where my first FF came from where the *magic* began haha) This chapter isn't very long, but it's pretty short and sweet and to the point, so i hope you all like it! I love you all for the support and for always reviewing. you are all far toooo kind.**

**disclaimer: Not mine, yooo :]**

**

* * *

**

The next day the girls left a little after noon. We ate breakfast, watched a movie and talked mostly throughout the movie. Then when it was time to leave, the girls went their separate ways and hugged me goodbye. When the girls had gone home I was left to clean up the living room, put the couches back in their spot, vacuum the living room and clean up my room. It wasn't difficult but it was tiring since I did not sleep well the night before.

When I finally thought I was done cleaning, I collapse onto my bed. I rubbed my fingers onto the sheets, and felt something unusual. I sat up and noticed that one of Courtney's tiny diamond earrings was laying in my bed from our conversation last night. _She must be totally freaking out, I'll just call her now and tell her I'll drop it off for her._ I checked my dresser for my phone, not there. My night stand, wasn't there either. The floor, under the bed, my pockets, back downstairs, inside the couch cushions. No, no, no, no, and no. Where could it be? I never lose anything, especially my cell phone.

I rubbed my forehead, racking my brain for an answer. _When was the last time I had my phone?_ I snapped my eyes opened, bingo! In my old dresser draw. I raced up the stairs back to my bedroom, and pulled the drawer open to find my little cell phone sitting content by itself in the hollow draw. Relief washed over me, and I clicked my phone to see if I had had any missed messages.

Nineteen missed alerts. I counted how many were from Geoff; Five. Two texts, and three voice mails. He really wanted to talk to me I guess. I read the text messages quietly to myself and walked back to my bed to rest down upon it.

Text message number one read: _Babe, please, please, please call me when you read this._

I clicked delete, and read the second message: _I hope you listen to the messages I left you before you go and delete them. I didn't mean what I said in the first one, I swear._

Whatever that meant could not be good. I dialed 1 for voice mail, and punched in my pass code to access it. "First new voice mail." The automatic female voice said mechanically. Geoff's voice came on.

"Bridgette. It's me. Geoff. Well, you probably knew that. Just. Call me when you get this. Seriously, babe I don't know what your issue is-it's just that you're freaking out over nothing. If anyone has a right to be mad...well...well. It. Should. Be. Me-

I deleted that message before I listened to the rest, and dropped my phone onto my bed. I crossed my arms, my heart pounding with anger, my pulses running high. I needed to scream, I needed to hit someone, I needed to...get out. Times like these I wish I could drive to the beach.

I heard someone walking up my stairs, and push my door open, it was mom.

"Hi sweetie, I'm going into work now, I'll be back at four." She walked over to me, and kissed my forehead. "Oh, is everything all right? Didn't you have fun last night with your friends?" Mom sat down next to me.

"Yes. I had a lot of fun, it was great. I'm fine, just overtired." I lied a little uneasily. Mom looked at me not so sure, and gave me a quick hug. "Call me if you need me, the work number is on the fridge." With that she left my room, leaving the door open for me.

I laid back on my bed, my feet dangling over. I suddenly remembered to call Courtney and let her know that her earring is here.

"Hey Bridgette." She greeted a little eager.

"Hey Court, sorry to disturb you, but you left your earring here in my room. Want me to walk over and drop it off?" I ask.

I heard Courtney mumbling to herself, and then gasp. "My earring is missing! I guess you can drop it off for me at anytime. Thank you so much." She said.

I smiled. "Anytime. See you in a few, I'm just going to take a shower and then I'll walk on over."

I hung my phone up, and put Courtney's earring on my night stand and went to the bathroom to take my shower.

Courtney's house was just a hop, a skip, a good ten minute walk away from my house. After my shower I pulled my multi-colored floral skirt and a white v-neck shirt. My hair was wet from my shower and hung over my shoulders. I slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed Courtney's earring by placing it in the small pocket of my skirt and started on my walk. My dad was working another late shift tonight, so he didn't mind me going for a little walk in the nice, warm weather. There was no humidity, which was pretty amazing and made me really happy. The little things always seem to make me really happy.

* * *

Arriving at Courtney's front door, I realized how nice her house and yard really was. She had bright green grass, that may or may not have been chemically induced. She had a flower garden all around the front of her house, but I noticed she had no trees anywhere in her yard. Her house was the nicest and biggest one on the street.

I knocked a few times on her brown door, and behind the door I heard a couple of feet trampling around, and hushed voices. _Do I have the right house?_ I thought a little nervously, not sure what would be on the other side of the door. The door swung open, and a rushed looking Courtney answered the door.

"Bridgette!" She greeted with a small smile. "Thanks so much for coming by and dropping off my earring. Want to come in, come in!" Courtney seized me by my wrist and pulled me into her house, I stumbled in klutzily. Courtney dropped my wrist and shut the door, I was suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Um, Court? What's going on." I ask.

"Not much, I'm just working on some posters for my re-election with some friends of mine." She says, her voice sounding a little more upbeat than usual. This is beyond weird. It's almost like there's a small piece of sarcasm in her voice, and that makes me suspicious of why she's so cheerful and giddy.

"Um...okay? Do you want help with that or something? Otherwise I just want to go home." I reached into the small pocket of my skirt, and pulled out Courtney's diamond earring, and placed it in her palm.

"Thanks for this." Courtney said, putting it in her ear, I noticed she left the left earring in her ear all this time. "So I sort of have a surprise for you." Courtney says sheepishly, balancing on her feet back and forth.

I wrinkled my nose. Courtney hates surprises, why she would plan one herself is way beyond me. "What kind of surprise?" I ask skeptically.

"Geoff's here!" She says with false excitement in her voice, but she still sounds upbeat. I know Courtney. And I know she would rather be working on her campaign. Why would she let Geoff in her house when she knows I'm beyond angry at him, and she doesn't like him for beating her out for class president last year.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean _Geoff's_ here?"

"Nothing. He's just...here." She shrugs. _She shrugged_. I want to grasp Courtney by the shoulders and shake her, demanding to know why she would bring Geoff here.

I heard footsteps come from behind Courtney, and it was Geoff.

I held my breath for a moment. It felt like an eternity since I had last saw him, but what has it been in reality? Twenty-four hours? Maybe less. Geoff wore jean shorts and a green and blue plaid button up shirt. He looks absolutely beautiful. I suddenly felt self-conscious with my hair all matted and wet and I didn't put any moisturizer on, for all I know my skin could be totally disgusting and dry right now. It doesn't feel like it is-but now I'm just rambling in my head.

"Bye." I said directly to Courtney and turned on my heel slamming the door behind me. I started down her cement walkway between the rows of multi-colored flowers. The sound of the door shutting again sounded, and the rush of feet. "Bridge." Geoff's soft voice called, he held my wrist and slowly turned me around, willingly I turned.

"Can we at least...talk?" He asks softly again.

"What's there to say?"

Geoff didn't respond, he just stared at me, the breeze filled in our awkward silence. I waited and when he didn't say anything I brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "That's what I thought." and started walking on my way home again.

"I'm not so good at this, alright?" He called after me. I stood underneath the white arch placed at the end of Courtney's sidewalk. There were flowers and vines wrapped around the hole shaped diamonds, it looked so beautiful. Almost like it were from a movie or a fairytale.

"You can still try." I didn't turn around. I focused on the pavement in front of me.

"Can't you see I am? I am trying, Bridge." We were so distant, literally and figuratively.

"Geoff, I don't know how to deal with this. This is our first big fight. I just want to be able to skip pass this and get to the good part again."

"We can," he says a little eagerly. "Why don't we?"

I turn and he was right in front of me under the arch.

"We can't." I whispered. "We need to talk about it."

"So let's talk." He says.

* * *

Geoff and I were sitting on a wooden park bench on a gray path set in front of green grass. Mom's were walking with their friends pushing their strollers with little babies, while their other kids were running down the path squealing with excitement and giggles. How beautiful it is to be a child.

"So." Geoff says.

"So." I turned my head. "Where do we begin?"

Geoff drummed his fingers on his knee. "Were you scared when things got intense?" He asked.

Whoa. Okay, totally didn't expect him to ask that.

"Sort of." I admit. "I was scared because I didn't know what was going to happen, and I was scared that you would be mad at me. In a way you were. But mostly, I was scared that I wasn't safe."

Geoff didn't say anything, he just slid over closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. "It hurts that you said that you don't feel safe with me. Just for that moment, it-it's too much for me. I couldn't sleep last night. My thoughts kept me awake all night. Thoughts are dangerous," He chuckled. I immediately perked up. "That's what I always say!" I tell him.

He smirked. "No way?"

I nodded.

"Anyway, I just...I couldn't sleep without my girl." he hugged me tighter. "Courtney called me over this morning when she said you called. She told me that she actually planned leaving her earring in you room, or something." Geoff says.

I choked out a laugh. "Ha! Are you kidding? She's so...so-

"Courtney?" He guesses. "Yeah she gets like that." and we laughed together like nothing was wrong at all.

"I've thought it over. And I was acting really, really insensitive. I guess the hormones got the better of me." he admits sheepishly.

"I'll say." I bite back as soon as I let the harsh words escape, but to my surprise Geoff chuckled a little. "I deserved that." he says.

I rest my head on his shoulder. "Today is a beautiful day." I say quietly.

Geoff kissed the top of my head. "Sure is." he agrees. "It sure is."

"So we're okay, right? Just to clarify." I say.

"I'm good, as long as you're good. You're the best thing I've got going for me, period." He says. "And I can't afford to lose you, like actually lose you."

I lift my head up, and smile at Geoff. He smiled back and my heart started fluttering again, like it has so many times whenever I'm around him. I leaned in and kissed him, and he smiled against my lips.

**yay! everything is happy and cute and fluffy again! I don't see geoff and bridgette having a totally serious relationship, more of a relaxed happy one, those are fun to write! hehe!**

**thanks for the love, my next update will be as soon as i can! Love ya!**


	12. The One Where Courtney Finds Out

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank you all for being patient and reading and reviewing! I love that you're all so supportive and fabulous of my stories and chapters, no matter how bad I think they look, you all make it sound like I should be a pro at this: and that makes me feel awesome. I love you all so much, thanks for everything! Onto Chapter 12!**

**

* * *

**

Have you ever be in total bliss. Or at least ever been so content. What I mean by that is, have you ever felt as if you have zero problems, like totally nothing to worry about. No major homework crisis, no family drama, no boyfriend drama, no friend drama? If you haven't, you should totally try it sometime, or strive for it. Once you get there it's so relaxing and worth it. Happiness is definitely one of the greatest emotions out there.

But don't be surprised if it doesn't last very long.

My front door swung open and slammed against my back wall. I yelped, and jumped off the couch, and turned around. My heart was pounding, I suddenly had a headache, and my body was semi-shaking with fear.

"SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE." Courtney's voice roared angrily into my house. Her voice bounced off the walls and left an echo. Thankfully, my parents were working and didn't have to witness this insane moment. I try and relax myself, telling myself that Courtney is just being way too melodramatic.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask weakly, my voice not finding its own strength quite yet. I slowly walked around the couch, my legs still a little weak and jittery and shut the door quietly. I examined my wall, mentally noting that there was no mark whatsoever.

"I'm too angry to knock!" She shouted, throwing her hands up.

"What-what's going on? Sit down, let's talk it out." I led Courtney to the love seat, and sat on the couch next to hers. This way I can prevent any kind of damage that she might cause when explaining her story.

Once I calmed myself down by counting backwards from ten, Courtney began to talk.

"Duncan is a fraud." She said monotone.

I blinked, trying to make my facial expressions very relaxed so she couldn't foreshadow what I was thinking. "Come again?" I ask.

"Duncan." She said once again. "Duncan. Duncan. DUNCAN. DUNCAN. DUNCAN!" Her voice grew increasingly louder and angrier with each repetition of his name. It also included her hands flying around and swatting the love seat.

See? It was a good idea not to sit near her. I don't make this stuff up.

"Yes, yes I know, _Duncan_-

"Don't say his name." She bit off clenching her teeth.

"Oh, okay." I blinked. "What's your problem with um...what's-his-face?" I say slowly.

"He. Is. A. LIAR!" She said her voice slowly shouting each word again.

I winced, "Okay, how?" I ask my voice whining a little from the pain.

Courtney grunted. "Don't even get me started on more ways than just one! I'll just talk about how he has been totally planning to screw me over and no one, not even my BEST FRIEND decided to tell me!" She shouted out the words 'best friend' which stung like wiping peroxide on an open wound. I decide to keep quiet, and wait for her to go on. Suddenly, I knew what she was talking about. The only thing I don't know is how she knows that I knew.

She crossed her arms. "That's it." Her regular voice settled back.

"That's it?" I repeated.

"Yes! I'm mad at you! Can't you tell?" She says in disbelief.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No! Not when you're screaming Duncan's name and how he's a liar in _my house_. God, if you're mad at me you wouldn't be here, now would you?" I challenged.

Courtney crossed her arms. "Not true," She says snottily. "I have no one else to talk to anyway. So we might as well get this sorted out. I don't play those petty mind games girls do in high school with each other. I prefer a direct approach." Courtney says firmly.

"As do I." I tell her just as firm. "Since when are you so offended that Duncan is hurting you since you were planning on doing the same exact thing?" I ask.

"Since it involved embarrassing me in public!"

My expression changed from angry to sympathetic. Courtney continued, "Duncan decided to take me out on another fake date, or whatever. We were at _Patsy's Pastry's_ which in retrospect is a really stupid name for a desert place. It's so hard to pronounce. God, what if you have a stutter? No sympathy in this world. None." Courtney shook her head as she rambled.

It was so unlike Courtney to go on and on about unimportant details. She was usually, no she was _always_ direct and to the point. I guess when you throw a guy into the mix of things, that can totally change a girls point of view. Talk about unsettling.

"Okay, then what happened?" I ask.

"Well, _Pasty's Pastry's_ is a little uptown, not really anywhere near here, so I can assume you haven't been. What you do is dine, and you order a desert that you design yourself. You pick out a desert, a flavor, a color of frosting, a wording of choice, and then you add in details like if you want frosted flowers on it, or balloons. There are countless options." Courtney told me, and then her eyes blinked, and hitched. Suddenly, there seemed to be little droplets of water forming in her dark brown eyes.

"So Duncan thought it would be a good idea to just go in there and design a desert or something." Courtney's voice started to crack a little. I got up and walked around and passed the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a tissue box. I ran back to Courtney and handed it to her, and pulled myself over and sat on the seat next to her.

"And then we started picking out what kind of desert we wanted, I picked out a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and sprinkles with my initials on them. I decided to keep it simple." She says, and she blew her nose into a tissue. "Duncan was so clever. He ordered something too. And then when our server left us, Duncan said he would be right back, and that he wanted to fix something on his order." Courtney closed her eyes and mumbled something like "How could I be so stupid?"

"Then he came back to the table, we talked...I even think he was flirting with me for a while. And when the time was right our servers came back, a whole bunch of them actually. They started singing 'For She's A Jolly Good Fellow' and I was totally confused. Then they clapped, and placed a large cake in front of me. I looked at Duncan, who looked more smug than ever. He was leaning back in his seat. The servers clapped, and the whole attention of the restaurant turned to look at me. Then I looked down at the cake. And I couldn't believe my eyes." Courtney paused. "I didn't need to read what the cake said out loud because one of the waiters did for me. The cake had said 'You've been fooled, you've been screwed, see ya Princess.' When I looked up at Duncan again he was slipping that waiter a twenty dollar bill. Then he walked passed me and said "You're a loser." And walked out."

Tears started falling one after the other now. They weren't dramatic tears, just small ones streaking down her cheeks. Her eyes were becoming tired and weary, and my heart was slowly breaking for her. I could have prevented all of this.

"I've never been more humiliated in my whole life. Everyone there was watching, some people were laughing. Even worse, some people were muttering their sympathies for me." She rolled her eyes. "As if I'm so pathetic, I need someone else's sympathy to feel better." She says flatly with sarcasm.

I patted her shoulder, and she blotted her eyes and wiped off her make-up with another tissue.

"When did all this happen?" I asked.

"Like, an hour ago." She shrugged. "And I know you know. So spill. Why didn't you say anything, Bridette? Seriously, you promised and swore that we were best friends." She glared suddenly. Her emotions undertook a whirlwind, and changed.

I tried to utter something, anything. I couldn't. The only thing I could say was, "How did you know?"

Courtney wiped away the last streak of mascara under her right eye and said, "Does it matter?"

We both knew the answer to that.

"I didn't want to get involved?" It came out like a question, not a statement.

"Bullshit." Courtney snapped. "We promised to tell each other everything because that's what best friends do." Courtney got off the couch and stood, limbering over me.

"Oh, so you're lecturing me on how a best friend should act?" I stand up too, eye level. "You tricked me into coming to your house to talk to Geoff. Remember that?"

"Yeah, and if I do remember correctly you and Geoff got back together and now you're happier than ever!" She said with a cheerful sarcastic voice.

"So? It was still a_ lie_."

"Oh my god, Bridgette you are the biggest hypocrite I've ever met in my life, and you know what? You suck, and you are _not _my best friend anymore!" She shouted.

"Well, then get out!" I shouted back, pointing to the door.

"It would be my pleasure" She shouted and stormed out of my house, I slammed the door behind her. I angrily clenched my fists, and counted until one hundred to calm my nerves. And when I was calm I tried to figure out what I did wrong.

* * *

When I was ready I climbed up into my bed, and laid back and stared up through my sky light. The clouds were moving slowly and the sky was going to be setting within the hour. I dialed Geoff's number into my cell phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Bridgette." He answered, and I heard his smile break open.

"Hi Geoff, um are you at home?"

"You got it babe, why do you wanna drop by?"

"No thanks, I just needed to make sure you weren't with Duncan. We have a problem, well I have a problem."

"Shoot." He responds.

"Courtney freaked out on me because she knows that I knew about Duncan having false feelings, and he humiliated her in public and I didn't say anything to her." I explain quickly.

Geoff was silent.

"Geoff!" I cried into the phone, because I knew he wasn't telling me something.

"Well, I don't know how Courtney found out. But I did tell Duncan that Courtney was fooling him." Geoff tells me.

I bite the inside of my lip and think. "Do you think Duncan maybe told her that I knew?" I suggest.

"It's possible. But, I didn't tell him that you-oy!" The sound of Geoff hitting himself in the forehead and cringing imaged in my mind. Bingo. I rolled my eyes.

"So Duncan told Courtney that I knew, to make matters worse to her already awful day." I fill the blanks dully. "This sucks. He sucks." I muttered and shut my eyes to think.

"I'm sorry, babe." Geoff says softly.

"For what? You just did what I should have done; tell the truth."

"I'm just sorry you have to go through this." Geoff tells me.

I sighed. "You're a really, really good guy, Geoff." I tell him.

He chuckled, "Thanks, babe. Don't worry about Courtney. She'll come around. Promise."

After a while of talking to Geoff we hung up the phone and I tired to think of a plan to show Courtney how sorry I really was. But nothing, and I mean nothing, was coming to mind.

* * *

**I hope you're all having a nice February so far and that things are going well. I'm almost done with this fanfiction, I think I got like, less than five chapters left! Wow, this one went by fast; but it is half of what my regulars are, which is why i think it was so easy to write. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and good messages! have great week, update soon! **

**- xoxo Johnna  
**


	13. Teenage Angst

**Let me start out by apologizing for such a long wait. I forget when my last update was. Like, two weeks ago probably. Ah! That's pretty long for me and I am so sorry. I just have not had the time to write! Good news: I got my laptop back so I can write more comfortably again.**

**Now I want to thank you all for being so supportive for waiting for my updates and always reviewing for me. I love that you all are so supportive and beautiful. Thank you so much.**

**Now onto the story: lol i'm sorry for the long wait and that this chapter was so short. But don't worry there still are a few more chapters to come. This chapter isn't as good. It focuses on Courtney and Bridgette really, and Geoff isn't really in it. But I hope you all enjoy nonetheless Thanks for reading! love ya**

**

* * *

**

I was pacing back in forth with my mom's favorite white china plate in my hands. On the plate I baked a dozen chocolate cupcakes decorated with blue frosting. I actually made the frosting from scratch. I had to look up a specific recipe and go out and by the right kind of food coloring to get the right shade of blue I wanted. I know I must sound anal about this, but to impress Courtney it's worth it.

I had to come up with a good idea to get Courtney to come around and not be mad at me anymore. My first idea was to make her a batch of cookies, but then Geoff told me that I should make her cupcakes instead. Then I wanted to totally bail on the plan since a 'You Suck' cake got me into this mess in the first place. Geoff convinced me that Courtney would totally dig the cupcakes and that these are her favorites.

So Sunday night I spent five and a half hours making the perfect batch. It's well worth it. I stopped pacing and shut my eyes and took a breath. My relaxing techniques help me when I need them most. I looked down at my cupcakes that had the plastic wrap on it perfectly. I set the plate down right in front of Courtney's locker and the bell rang.

I hung back for a second and looked down the halls for Courtney, there was no sign of her. If I know Courtney, and I do know Courtney, she is never late. She's never absent ever. She has had perfect attendance since Kindergarten. And I know Courtney would never miss school over a boy. Especially if that boy is Duncan. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he upset her.

I took a step back, and loosened the strap on my shoulder bag and started walking to my first period class, having high hopes that Courtney would forgive me. She can't stay mad at me forever; she wouldn't. Sure she can hold a grudge, but she knows how sorry I am. With one look of those cupcakes she'll forgive me.

Well, I hope she forgives me.

Like I read in a Sarah Dessen novel, _life is an awful, ugly place not to have a best friend_.

I headed to my first class knowing that Courtney would come around, and that this idea was a sure fire plan for her to forgive me. Besides I hadn't done anything wrong. Courtney was really upset because her ego was damaged. Nothing too serious. I bet my lunch today, we'll be best friends again.

* * *

An hour later I had walked back to my locker, my heart breaking a little at the sight. The second period bell was ringing obnoxiously louder than usual and I couldn't bare to notice all of the kids walking to class, but slowing down to stare at the scene.

My lock was picked off and thrown onto the floor, and my locker door was open. The books and notebooks were sloppily thrown around and dropped onto the floor, most of the papers looked torn and crumpled.

The cupcakes I spent all of that time making, five and a half hours baking, were thrown onto the grown, smashed and crumpled on the ground. Frosting wiped all over the inside of my locker, and the outside of my locker door. Chocolate cupcakes were all over the floor and it was hard to avoid stepping in it.

The worst part was that my mother's china plate was smashed all over the floor in front of my locker.

My mouth was left slightly ajar. I felt a dry lump forming in my throat, so thick I had to cough to try and get it to go away. Instead it came out as a choke, and tears rolled down my face. I rushed to the bathroom ignoring the stares, ignoring the huge mess, ignoring the fact that I'm hated.

I shut the bathroom stall door, and pulled my feet up against my chest so no one would see my feet under the stall. I quietly cried just to let it out. Because we all need a good cry every once in a while, even if we don't know why we're crying in the first place. I was in the stall for only a few minutes, and I was missing my biology class, I could care less though.

I wiped my tears using the sleeve of my comfortable light purple hoodie, and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I have two options walk out of here and go to class, or walk out of her and just go home. I really love the idea of going home right now. I can't go home, I have to take a person like Courtney by the horns to get her attention. And that is what I'm going to do. As soon as I see her, I'm going to make her see me.

I came into biology late, tear-stained and quiet. My teacher didn't say anything and continued teaching like she didn't see me even though it was clear that she did. I'm thankful for that moment. I dreaded English, and I almost died from boredom in math. It was so difficult to concentrate when I could only focus on what I would say to Courtney. I explained to Geoff what happened at my locker, and he agreed that I should confront Courtney. My last class of the day was history, and I had to wait until then to find her. I was hoping it would be before then.

* * *

On my way to Spanish I stopped in the hallway seeing Courtney at her locker. She wore a pair of corduroy pants and brown clogs for shoes. She had on a white cashmere sweater which looked entirely too warm for this weather. I narrowed my eyes and walked up to her. When she closed her locker, she jumped at the sight of me, and then glared.

"Hey." I said sort of angrily.

"Hi." she says sharply.

"Look, I'm not going to play this game with you Courtney. So either you talk to me now or you turn around and walk away and this friendship is over. I didn't do anything wrong and you know it. So quit taking your anger out on me and start acting your age instead of totally trashing my locker and breaking my mom's china plate."

Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes, and started to turn around and walk away from me. I dropped my books on the ground, "Hey!" I called out, furrowing my brow.

I took four strides toward her, and spun her around placing my hand on her shoulder. "Hey!" I said again when I spun her around. Courtney looked shocked, and kind of scared for a brief second. "Don't touch me, Bridgette." She snapped. "You ruined my life."

I rolled my eyes and stepped back. "Quit being so dramatic, Courtney! Get real. C'mon I didn't ruin your life, I warned you that this kind of thing might happen if you pretend to have fake feelings for someone you have real feelings for. You're just mad at me because I was right, and you were wrong! You can't take being humiliated in public, so you feel the need to take it out on me because you like to push people away, Courtney." I started shouting a little.

Everything was just coming out of my mouth like word vomit; it was uncontrollable. "And you can't get mad at Duncan, because you know if you did he would probably just humiliate you again. Stop being so scared and just _get over youself_. You're exhausting to keep up with." Then the bell rang for class, and I turned around leaving Courtney's struck expression of shock on her face. I picked up my books and started walking to class. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Regret? Maybe a little. Sad that the friendship may be over? I guess. Remorse? None. I pulled the door open to Spanish class and took my seat toward the back wall.

* * *

A week and a few days later I hadn't talked to Courtney. Geoff and I hung out just as much and he continually tried to make me feel better about what happened. It was a lost cause. I didn't feel bad about what I said because I couldn't fix it. I don't want to apologize because I shouldn't have to. Maybe I overreacted a little. But it's too late for that now. I miss her and I can't change a thing about it.

Saturday dad was working, and mom had the day off. I slept in and tried to make most of my weekend since I had exams coming up very soon and I barely cracked a book open. I mainly spent my Saturdays relaxing in bed reading, or going for long walks to clear my mind. Today was a little different. I pulled on a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top and a gray hoodie that was decorated with a pink floral pattern. I was gardening in the back yard with my mom for a few hours and she asked questions about Courtney and how come she hadn't seen her around for a while.

I explained what had happened, and mom simply said "She'll come around." and I could only hope that she was right. Two hours after weeding the flowers out and placing in new seeds we took a short break to make lemonade and have lunch.

In the kitchen I pulled out the lemonade mixture and a large pitcher and began filling it with water.

"Bridgette!" Mom called from the front door. I shut the water off and responded, "Yea, mom?" Mom didn't answer me back. I sighed and walked toward her and she wasn't at the door anymore.

The door was left wide open and in front of the door was a small glass vase filled with an arrangement of pink and yellow violets and pink Gerber daises. There was a small card sticking out and I knelt down to pick up the arrangement.

I shut the door with my foot and read the card. "Sorry. Can we be friends again? - Courtney." It said simply in Courtney's perfect hand writing. I gave a weak smile and placed the arrangement on the coffee table in front of the couch.

**See I told you the chapter was pretty short, lol sorry about that. But i wanted to have something for you guys because I don't like making you all wait too long! I won't do that again! Thanks for the love.**

**- Johnna**


	14. My Other Half

**So here it is: the final chapter of _My Other Half!_ It's kind of bittersweet. I really enjoyed writing such a fluffy and fun story for Geoff and Bridgette. Especially since I usually write for Duncan and Courtney. And my stories are usually in more than one P.O.V. This is my first story fully written in just one characters POV. I'm proud of this story, i feel like with every one i write i improve in my writing somehow. Though it isn't my most successful I do have you amazing reliable reviewers who always give me such nice comments and some feedback for me to work up on. So thank you all, this last chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Also, when writing this story I found a bunch of songs that reminded me of my story, so if any of you are interested here is a little 'soundtrack' for the story**

**Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**

**Humming Bird Heartbeat - Katy Perry**

**Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard**

**Shadowfeet - Brooke Fraser**

**Unwritten - Natasha Bedinfield**

**This Time - Carrie Underwood**

**Again thank you all for following me on this journey. I'll be writing another story too! My next one is a Duncan and Courtney centric one. Thank you all for the support, you're all incredible! Look out for more from me.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the TD series or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up on Sunday morning, mom had moved the floral arrangement from Courtney onto my bureau, the colors really added to my room. I spoke with Courtney last night, it was really quick and awkward since she isn't so good at apologizing. I didn't drag it out, and now we're friends again. The strong friendships go through everything. The ups, the downs, the crazy middle parts and even the most painful experiences. Those things make a friendship worth it in the end.

Courtney and I originally had plans to hang out today, actually. But this was before the whole fight thing, so when the plans were off Geoff and I decided to head over to the small movie theater that isn't so far away from here. I've never been to the movies here yet, of course when mom and I took some drives downtown once or twice I've seen how big and bright everything is. But locally it's pretty laid back.

There is something about Sundays that just relax me. Even though Sundays are bittersweet because I have school the next day, I always feel so calm and serene on Sunday mornings. I like to take Sundays easy; shower, get dressed, wear what I want, do what I want and have a beautiful day. It would be amazing if every day could have the same feeling that I feel on Sundays. Stress free. Just happy.

I brushed my hair straight, and used a butterfly clip to part my hair back so I could see my full face in the mirror. I rarely push my bangs back, but today I just feel like it. I pulled on my pair of denim shorts, and slipped on a pair of silver flats. I put a white lacy tank top on underneath my purple raglan top which is so comfy and worn it. I love it. On Sundays, and everyday mostly, little things make me happy.

In my accessories box I decorated myself with a long silver polished necklace with three layers connected, decorated with a silver key hanging at the bottom, and a heart on the second chair, and two bows on either side on the first necklace. I slipped on a beaded bracelet onto my right wrist, and two rings onto my left index and ring fingers. I was just about ready, all I had to do was get my stuff together before Geoff got here to pick me up.

"Bridgette! Geoffrey is here!" Mom called from downstairs. I shook my head, my mom loved to use Geoff's real first name.

"One second!" I called back, and grab my cell phone and wristlet. I put my phone in my wristlet and made sure that I had enough emergency money just in case.

I jogged downstairs, and smiled when I saw Geoff leaning against the doorframe, nodding his head at conversation my mom was making with him. Geoff was wearing a cowboy hat, why he chose to wear that hat is beyond me. It's out there, and random, but so totally him.

"Have a nice time you two." Mom says rubbing my shoulder quickly before turning her attention to the kitchen and began cleaning the inside of the refrigerator like she likes to do once a month.

"We will, bye mom!" I called opening the door and stepping out.

"Yeah, bye Mrs. Benson." Geoff said shutting the door behind us and pulled me close to him but putting his arm around my waist and we walked to his car together.

* * *

"So what movie do you want to see, Bridge?" Geoff asked me on our way to the movie theater. Our windows were rolled down and there was hardly any traffic on the roads, total relaxation.

"I don't really care, anything is good. I love movies, like I love being able to say 'hey I saw that movie too!' you know?"

Geoff chuckled, "Yeah I get what you mean."

"So do you have any idea what's playing?" I ask him.

"Nah, but we can just figure something out when we get there." He smiles at me, and it's like his smile can just make all of my problems go away. It's like when I'm with him I sort of feel complete, and whole. Like nothing can wreck me or bring me down. Sure I can have my problems and I hurt and I cry. But at times like these I look at his face and his smile is so beautiful, nothing even matters.

* * *

When we pull into the parking lot of the movie theater, there were not many cars there. I guess because it was so nice out people figured it would be a good idea to spend some time outdoors instead of in. I totally get that but I'm already set on seeing a movie. I roll up my window and unlatch my seatbelt releasing myself from the car.

Geoff gets out too and locks the car by throwing his arm up and clicking the alarm twice to make sure it was locked. He walked hand in hand into the theater together and approached the box office.

The girl in the box looked entirely bored, her straight hair in a side pony tail chewing her gum loudly and snapping it as she turned the pages of the magazine she was reading. She glanced up at us and I couldn't help but notice her heavy eyeliner.

The girl clicked a button turning on her microphone so we could hear her through the box. "Welcome to SF Cinemas, today is our Sunday special where we have special viewings of movies that came out in the 1980s, such a 'Back To The Future, parts one two and three-

Geoff and I immediately looked at each other and grinned.

"We'll take two tickets for all three movies." Geoff said pulling out his wallet.

The girl in the box raised her eyebrows in surprise, and clicked the button for her microphone. "That will be thirty-three eighty." She snapped her gum again and printed our tickets as Geoff passed the money over.

Geoff took the tickets and wrapped his arm around me and we headed toward the theater. "Snacks!" he said suddenly, and dropped his arm.

"Oh yeah, I can get those. Go inside and save us a seat. I have money." I waved Geoff off and he grinned a little. "I like sour patch kids." he told me.

"I know." I smiled back at him and he went into the theater and I approached the short snack bar line.

There was a petite brunette standing in front of me, and I swore I recognized her. "Excuse, I asked for a _diet_ cola. This is clearly regular." The voice in front of me said annoyed, and I rolled my eyes. I knew it was Courtney, of course.

I tapped Courtney on her shoulder and she turned around with an annoyed expression which changed when she saw me.

"Bridgette! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Movies with Geoff. Are you here alone?" I asked her.

Surely she wouldn't be here with Duncan, right?

Courtney blushed lightly, I cringed predicting what she would say next. "Court, don't tell me you're here with-

"I'm not! I'm not. I promise." She assured me.

I waited for her to continue. "I'm not here with anyone, actually. I'm just…alone." She added quietly.

"Well, you're welcome to watch the Back To The Future movies with Geoff and me." I offer.

"Yuck, I hate old movies." Courtney shook her head. "But thanks anyway." Courtney turned around when she heard the young boy behind the counter say, "Um, miss?" Courtney took her new soda and stuck a straw into it.

"Before you go into your movie, I was just wondering…so what happened with uh, Duncan?"

Courtney sipped her drink momentarily. "Nothing." She replied.

"Nothing? You haven't talked to him?"

"Nope. Well, he tried talking to me but I didn't respond. I figure to get his attention, which I don't exactly want, I would just ignore him. This way it gets him mad. He's been trying to talk to me since the whole 'incident' because when he tried to ruffle my feathers about it again I simply ignored him. I've been doing that ever since." She tells me proudly. And I was sort of proud of her. Why feed into Duncan's negative energy? It so isn't worth it.

I patted her on the shoulder. "Good for you Court." I smile.

"I guess I figure now I can just spend some time and focus on myself. And when the time is right, I'll meet a guy well worth my time." She says as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's the way to go." I agree.

"Ok, I think my movie is starting soon. Talk to you later?" Courtney started walking around me toward her theater door.

"Totally. See you." I wave goodbye and she walked into her movie theater. "Oh, and Courtney?" I call before she steps completely inside all the way. She turned around, with the weight of the door leaning on her back. "Thanks for the flowers." I say, and she smiles in return and lets the door hit her on the way in.

I turn back to the snack bar and order two drinks, candy for Geoff and popcorn for me. While the guy is getting my order, I can't help but think about how far Courtney has come to finding herself. Surely, she always knew who she was to an extent. But I can't help but feel that she even knows more about herself now.

The snack bar guy handed me my order and I paid him off with a few bills and some spare change. I entered the already dark movie theater, and it was practically empty. There were a few heads in the front, and some in the back. I spotted Geoff almost right away, his hat just stands out. I smiled and scooted into the blue clothed seat and passed Geoff his candy and soda.

"Hey babe, just in time. It's about to start." he whispered to me, and kissed the side of my head. I smiled, and got goose bumps all over. The cool air conditioner from the movie theater kicked in, and I slouched down in my seat and rested my head on Geoff's shoulder as the trailers for upcoming attractions showed on the screen.

"Hey Geoff?" I whispered to him suddenly.

"Yea, baby?" He whispered back.

"This." I pause, and smile. "This is kind of perfect." I tell him.

Geoff used his fingers to lift my chin up and he turned his head and said, "You are my kind of perfect." And then he kissed me.

When he kissed me it felt like the first time, and all of the history we now had between us made it that much better. It felt as if he was truly my soul mate. Like I was definitely meant to be with him, and at this moment I realized that Geoff is _my other half._

_

* * *

_**Short, I know but I wasn't totally sure how to end it, I wanted to give Geoff and Bridgette that cute couple ending they always seem to have. Anyway, thanks again for everything. Love you all so much**

**- Johnna**


End file.
